


More than What She Seems

by Kazumimi



Series: Sukone's Stories [1]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Some Fluff, Twin Kagamines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumimi/pseuds/Kazumimi
Summary: Sukone Tei has always been an unsociable, moody, trollish social outcast. But what happens when she receives invite from a girl in Mirai Town to come join a group known as "Vippaloid"? Will she meet new friends, a new rival or maybe even... a new love interest? Is there more to her than what everyone thinks they know? Rated T for some coarse language. (Also, Len is 18 here.)Also hosted on Fanfiction.net!https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13384447/1/More-Than-What-She-Seems
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Sukone Tei
Series: Sukone's Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. New Girl, New Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm Kazumi! I'm not new to writing fanfiction, but this is my first time uploading one on this site. I really like Sukone Tei (even though she's become obscure) and I wanted to write an interesting fic using her and try to develop her character in an interesting way. The main pairing is Tei/Len, but there might be more to come~. Also, I've thrown in some Japanese cultural elements here and there such as honorifics and mannerisms.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

Chapter 1: New Girl, New Town

* * *

My name is Sukone Tei. I'm 19 years old, and—hold on. Why am I narrating all this? Whatever. I was just a girl like any other—well, that's not true. Most people find me to be pretty odd or strange. I prefer the term quirky, or harmlessly eccentric.

I've kind of been a social outcast for the most part, but it's not my fault. People in my hometown just didn't get me. But, that's fine. I didn't want to get along with anyone anyways. I was more than happy to just bury my head in some book or tinker around with my computer. I was always interested in machines and I've been studying both Science and Engineering so I can become an engineer myself. I like tinkering with machines and other gadgets as a hobby, so why not get an occupation where I can do just that and get paid for it? Hehe, I'm so clever.

Okay, admittedly, I've never exactly been the nicest person in whole world. I'm very snarky and sarcastic—and, I _love_ annoying people. I'm such a troll. Heh. Also, I'm known for having a short temper, but y'know whatever. It can't be _that _big of deal.

Something interesting had happened to me recently, though. Some girl named "Kasane Teto" had sent me an invite after she found a "troll" video I'd posted online. I'd posted a video with my singing online, pretending that I was a new "Vocaloid". I typically get blocked online by most people I interact with because _apparently_ I'm such an obnoxious troll, so this was an interesting development.

Vocaloids were a bit of a sensation around these parts, but they're the biggest deal online and in a city known as "Future Towne" (known as Mirai Town, to some). They were considered high quality, professional singers. New ones were apparently hired every now and then, but not often. I really didn't understand the hype.

This Kasane girl invited me to come join her group called "Vippaloid" which is some kind of "UTAUloid" thing, apparently. I really don't know what either of those two things are, but it I guess I was about to find out.

Kasane-san had emailed me a ticket to board the train to Mirai Town where I could come meet her and her groupies.

I took a seat on the train and exhaled.

Originally, I wasn't interested in this at all, but my parents suggested that I ought to go check out; that it would be nice change of pace seeing as it's Summer and I have a long break before my engineering courses startup again. At first they were concerned as to where I could stay, until I reminded them that I could just stay with my older brother, Teiru.

My family was just a family of four, consisting of me, Teiru, and my parents. My family was pretty average for the most part. Mom and Dad share household and working responsibilities, while I study science and engineering in college and Teiru works (and lives) in Mirai Town doing… whatever it is he does for a living.

Mom and Dad are very kind and caring but my only gripe is that they're just so… so… _normal_. I'm quirky and Teiru… well, he's Teiru. He's kind of a goth but he's also very caring and kind. He's also a bit of a no-nonsense neat-freak. Ugh.

Back when we lived together, he always made sure I had done my fair share of chores and always saw right through the old "stuff all the clutter under the bed" and the "stuff all the blankets under the top cover of the bed" tricks. That kind of garbage always irritated the crap out of me. Like, geez, bro, lay off; you're not our parents.

Sometimes I wish he didn't care about me so much. He's intimidated and scared away any and every boy I've ever been interested in or has ever shown interest in me beyond being "just friends". I love romance, but I guess he just doesn't get it! He's too overprotective.

Something that was different about me and Teiru compared to our parents is that we don't look much like them. I mean, sure, we had their face shape and eye shape and all that stuff—but what makes us look different is that Teiru and I are both albino. I'm not kidding.

We were both very pale with red eyes and silver hair. I didn't care for the most part—I always thought I looked beautiful and I always liked my silver hair, but a lot of kids looked at me like I was a freak of nature or thought I was intimidating because of my red eyes. It was… hurtful.

Though, Teiru was always popular with the girls for his unique appearance and the guys were just indifferent to it. I, on the other hand, was looked at like I was weird. WE LOOKED EXACTLY THE SAME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Geez, people made no sense sometimes.

I was called to my senses when the train intercom came on.

"Now arriving in Mirai Town. All bound for Mirai Town please exit here."

I grabbed my bags and exited the train, then stopped for a moment to take in the sights.

Mirai Town wasn't a town! It was a massive, sprawling metropolis! The city was made up of tall, futuristic buildings as far as the eye could see, and the people all dressed in unique and eccentric ways. There was no one style of dress!

I don't know why, but I _loved _the city already. It felt more like home than home had ever been!

_No wonder Teiru moved here… this place seems wonderful! _I thought to myself.

I ran over to the staircase and excitedly made my way down from the train station. I couldn't wait to explore every piece of this city! I was so excited that I couldn't stop smiling!

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was greeted by a girl with curly red twin-tails and a huge grin plastered on her face. She looked as if she was bottling up so much enthusiasm she could explode!

"Omigosh, hi!" She exclaimed with an excessive amount of exuberance. "Are you Sukone Tei? Are ya? Are ya? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

I was a bit skeptical. She seemed nice, but I wasn't about to just tell some random kid who I was. You never know who you can trust in big cities. For all I know she could be running some kind of scam under that sugary sweet persona. Or she could be part of some weird twin-drill gang. Actually, it's probably not that last one.

"Who wants to know?" I asked, raising a brow in suspicion.

"Uh, me! Duh. That's why I asked!" She exclaimed, clearly not understanding my question.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. But, her reaction was a positive to me. It tells me that she's probably not some kind of scammer.

"I mean, who are you? What's your name?" I said.

"Oh…! I'm Kasane Teto! Nice to meet you!" She said, breaking into an even bigger grin than before.

Well, I sure felt like a jerk. I felt badly for being so standoffish toward Kasane-san; she seemed so genuine and nice. She was probably a social-butterfly, but that wasn't particularly a bad thing.

"Ah! _Gomennasai_, Kasane-san," I said, bowing in apology. "I'm Tei. Nice to meet you in person!"

"Pshhh. No worries, Sukone-san! I can tell we're gonna be great friends—and you can just call me Teto or Teto-chan! That's what all my _friends_ call me!" She said.

I was a bit taken aback. Usually I just referred to people by their last name until I've gotten to know them and feel comfortable enough to call them by their first name. But, since Teto-chan insisted, then I guess I'll just call her Teto-chan.

"Okay, then, Teto-chan. In that case, you can just call me by first name, too," I said, giving her a smile.

"Alrighty then, Tei-chan!" She chirped.

I'm wasn't sure why, but I liked Teto already. She seemed like a really nice girl and I was looking forward to getting to know her better. It seemed like she didn't have a mean bone in her body. I don't think I've ever met someone as pleasant as her.

First things first, I needed to let Teiru here since he was _so _concerned about me coming here all by myself. Pshh. Please, I know how to handle myself. Seeing as Mama was formerly part of law enforcement, I know all about self-defense. She'd taught me plenty of fighting skills in case I'd ever need them.

I pulled out my phone and called his number.

"Hello?" He said, answering the phone.

"Pardon me for a minute, Teto-chan," I whispered to Teto.

"_Moshi moshi_, Teiru. Haha. I just wanted to let you know that I have safely arrived in Mirai town and—get this: no incidents! I bet you can't believe it," I said.

"Oh, I wasn't concerned about you. I was more concerned for anyone stupid enough to mess with you, you crazy kid," he teased.

I chuckled.

Teiru and I had an inside joke that I was insane, or at least a little crazy. Why do we have that joke? I dunno. I can't remember where it started nor where it came from.

"Oh, haha. Very funny," I said. "Listen, I'll probably be there soon. Depends on if Teto-chan has any plans for me. Is that cool with you?"

"Er, well, there is a slight problem. I haven't finished cleaning yet, and your room still isn't ready." Teiru let out a sigh. "I'm really sorry. I should've let you know sooner. I'll see if I can get things ready by tonight, but if I can't, you may have to make other plans."

My face wrenched in irritation. He'd told me a week ago he'd have his place ready for me by today. That good for nothing little sh—

"Tei-chan, what's wrong?" Teto whispered, probably taking notice of my irritated look.

"I was supposed to stay with my brother, but he doesn't have things ready for me yet. Now I've got to make other plans," I explained, covering the phone's mic.

"Ooh! You can stay with me at the UTAU mansion! I was gonna have you come over anyways," Teto exclaimed.

"Really?" I said.

"Of course!" She said. "That's where most of us UTAU stay anyways, unless we have other living arrangements. It's convenient for lots of people since finding good living space in such a big city can be really difficult."

"Thank you so much, Teto-chan!" I exclaimed, beginning to grin from ear to ear.

I held the phone back up to my face.

"Teiru, don't worry; I've got a plan worked out! Teto says she'll let me stay at the UTAU mansion," I said.

"Oh, thank goodness," Teiru said, relieved. "I'm sure you'll really like it. Kasane-san is a very nice girl and I'm sure she's probably got a plan in mind for you."

"Great!" I said. "Bye. Love you, bro."

"Ready? Let's go!" Teto exclaimed, pulling me away before I could give her an answer.


	2. The First Night

Teto opened the wide doors leading into the massive UTAU mansion. It was so _huge_ on the outside, I was kind of intimidated. I wasn't expecting something so… _grand_. I had assumed that Teto had been exaggerating when she called it a mansion, but she most certainly was not.

"Wow…" I said, in awe. "Teto-chan, this place is amazing!"

Teto looked at me, beaming.

"But you haven't even seen the best part!" She giggled.

* * *

She led me into what I assumed was some kind hangout-living room. Several other people—I assume UTAUloids—were there, too. There was a cool and calm, purple-haired girl wearing a beret and school uniform-style outfit consisting of various shades of purple. There was a pink-haired girl dressed in a green maid's uniform who had a very delicate and demure aura about her. Another one had black twin-tails and wore a long, blue jacket. She also had heterochromatic eyes; one red and one blue. Finally, there was an UTAU with long red hair, wearing a gaudy, purple cake dress.

"Tei, these are some of my friends!" She said. "This is Utane Uta aka 'Defoko', Momone Momo, Yokune Ruko, and Namine Ritsu."

"I have a lot more, but I figured it would be best to start with just my closest friends to avoid overwhelming you. Hee hee!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sukone Tei!" I said, bowing at the waist.

"Yo, nice to meet'cha, Tei!" Ruko said.

"Hey, nice to meet you, Tei!" Defoko said.

"O-oh, um, h-hello. It's nice to, um, meet you. Teto told us about you. You sound very nice," Momo said shyly, seeming like she was trying to avoid looking directly at anyone. "I-I'm sorry. I should have cleaned up the place a little more."

"Oh, uh, no need to apologize! I think the place looks very nice and tidy," I said, trying to be reassuring.

"Oh, thank you," Momo said in a quiet tone.

"Pleasure to meet you," Ritsu said in a fake-sounding posh voice.

I smiled and made eye contact with everyone.

"I had another friend who was supposed to come, but I guess maybe she couldn't make it here in time?" Teto said.

* * *

Suddenly, a blonde haired girl with a white ribbon atop her head burst into the room, looking as if she'd just run a marathon. She stopped to catch her breath for a minute.

"Hey… Teto-chan, sorry… I'm late…!" She said, sounding out of breath.

"Rin-chan, you made it!" Teto exclaimed. "Where's your brother?"

She looked around the room, searching for Rin's brother.

"Oh! He was gonna come, but he wanted to go play video games for a while before he has to get ready for our concert tomorrow. He just _had_ to play Minecraft of all games, and he gets pretty feisty if you interrupt him," the blonde girl said, rolling her eyes. "So, I just came here by myself. He probably forgot anyways, being the airhead that he is."

"Rin! You shouldn't talk about your brother that way!" Teto scolded.

I looked on as Rin rolled her eyes. It seemed like this was a conversation they have frequently.

"But it's true, though," Rin protested.

Teto playfully shook her head and turned to me.

"Tei, this is Kagamine Rin. Rin, this is Sukone Tei," Teto said.

"Nice to meet you, Sukone-san!" She said, bowing at the waist.

"Oh, you can just call me Tei. I really don't care. It's nice to meet you as well, Kagamine-san," I said.

"Just call me Rin. S'all good with me," she said. "Also, just so you know, I'm your local edgelord and a totally unsuspicious salesperson. Totally."

"Wanna buy my totally legit, definitely-not-a-gross-bootleg, makeup?"

She pulled some melty looking makeup out of her shorts pocket and held it out to me. It looked rather, erm, questionable… and Rin's initial presentation didn't help. Usually, if you have to mention that something is "totally legit" it usually isn't, and—if you have mention to you're a "totally unsuspicious" salesperson, you're probably pretty suspicious. Life lesson, kids.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good…" I said, trying to be polite.

Rin shrugged and put the makeup back in her pocket.

"Suit yourself. I would've cut you in for a pret-ty good deal," she said.

"Rin! Don't try to scam my friend!" Teto chided.

I was surprised by Teto's wording. She already considered me her _friend_? I mean, we hardly even knew each other and… I'd never really had any genuine friends before. Friendly acquaintances maybe, but never someone close enough to consider a friend.

Teto was a nice girl, and her other friends seemed very nice, too. I was particularly looking forward to getting to know Rin; she seemed to have a rebellious, troublemaking steak. I like that.

Most of the girls I knew back home were either prissy goody-two shoes or stuck-up little brats with their heads so far up their rear end they'd have no idea they were about to run into a wall. I never got along with either of the two.

Sure, Teto-chan seems like a bit of a goody-two shoes type, but I can tell she's far from prissy. She just means well, and, I mean—she must be a pretty darn nice person to let all these people stay at this mansion instead of keeping it all to herself.

"So, Tei, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Defoko said.

"Well, I'm 19. I love singing, I also love tinkering with machines, and I want to become an engineer. Also, I'm a complete sucker for romance. I love anything sweet and romantic; it's so adorable!" I said, giggling a little.

"Oooh~! Do you have a crush on anyone~?" Ruko teased with a playful smirk on her face.

I blushed embarrassedly and twirled my hair. I mean, I knew all about romance and have dreamed of the day I have someone special to be all lovey-dovey and romantic with, but I didn't have a special someone yet.

I know that my future boyfriend and eventually future husband and I will be _the _most adorable couple! Hee hee hee~! ❤❤︎❤︎︎

Teto gasped and smirked at me as well.

"Ooh! You're blushing! Do you have a crush~?" She singsonged.

I blushed even deeper.

"W-well, not yet. I haven't met that special someone yet, but I'll be looking forward to when I do," I said.

The truth was, I did have a crush on someone, but I've never actually met him. He's the famous singer, Kagamine Len. I absolutely adored his music—he had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard and he was just so cute when he's onstage! I _loved_ him! ❤︎

But I didn't want to say it out loud. Back home, every girl had a crush on Len. He's one of those boy singers that gets all the fangirls—myself included! Fangirls have a reputation for being borderline insane, and I, obviously, since I'm nothing like them, did not want to be lumped in with them. Unlike them, _I_ am completely sane. Completely. One-hundred percent!

"U-um, maybe we should change the subject?" Momo said in her soft voice. "I think you all are embarrassing her… right?"

I looked at Momo and nodded shyly.

I pulled out my phone to check the time. 10:08?! Geez. How had it gotten to be that time already? Typically, I liked staying up late, but I was exhausted from the trip here and was ready to get some rest.

"Excuse me. I really hate to cut things short, but I really should be getting to bed. I would love to chat some more tomorrow and I'll probably be around so feel free to hit me up for conversation," I said. "_Jaa ne_!"

I was sent off with a chorus of "byes" as Teto took me to the room where I'd be staying. It was a charming room, already set with furniture; no overuse of space but no underuse either. It was perfect for me.

* * *

I was about to get settled in when there was knock on my room door. The door creaked open slightly, I saw Rin's head peek in the door.

"Hey, can I come in for a minute?" She asked.

"Uh, sure," I said, puzzled. "What's up?"

"Yo, I just wanted to invite you to come to the concert I'm gonna be in tomorrow. You can meet my friends and my brother!" Rin said.

"I'd love to come, Rin! Thank you so much for the invite," I said graciously.

"No problem!" She said, exiting the room. "It's at 7 PM tomorrow! Don't be late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just want to mention that "jaa ne" is a casual way of saying "goodbye" in Japanese. There'll be frquent usage of Japanese words where I feel they'd be appropriate. I'd also like to mention that the reason they bow in this story instead of shaking hands is because that's what they do in Japan. Also, in case you didn't get the reference, Rin's title as an "unsuspicious salesperson" is a reference to the Jiizasu-P song "We are NOT Suspicious Dealers".


	3. New Places, New Faces

I decided to wander around Mirai Town a bit and acquaint myself with my new surroundings before I go to Rin and her friends' concert. Maybe I would go shopping for new clothes. The possibilities were endless!

Though, admittedly, exploring the big city was more intimidating than I thought it would be. Maybe I should have had Teto show me around. What was I thinking?

I decided to stop in a nearby music store to see what kind of people hang around these parts. When I walked in, I observed all the people around. There seemed to be a mix of normies, amateurs, rockers, and "cool" kids.

"Miss, please do not throw or smash the guitars!" I heard an employee call out.

I was confused at first, thinking they were talking to me, until I spotted a familiar white ribbon amongst the people in the store. I saw Rin holding a guitar with a maniacal look on her face as if she was about to smash the guitar. I watched as she placed the guitar back on its rack and an irritated look crossed her face.

"Rin!" I called out.

Rin looked around confused, until she looked over and saw me.

"Yo, Tei!" She exclaimed, bouncing over to me. "What's up?!"

I chuckled.

"Nothing much. But, y'know, I don't think I would have pinned you as the hardcore rocker type. Smashing guitars… you're such a rebel!" I teased.

Rin laughed.

"The cute bow is very deceiving isn't it?"

"I'd say so," I said. "So what're you up to here?"

"Oh! I came to this music store because I've been banned from all the other ones for smashing and throwing the guitars. I've been looking for a cool new guitar that I can use for my concert."

"Cool. Are you gonna break that one?"

"Probably. Haha!"

Rin's eyes lit up.

"Oh! I just had an awesome idea! You should come with me and hang out with me and my friends backstage. It'll be so fun!" She said.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yup!" She chirped, grabbing my arm and pulling me away before I even had a chance to accept her invite.

_Does everyone around here just pull people to wherever without making any plans? Or are Teto and Rin just weird like that? _I thought.

* * *

_ **Later, backstage before the concert…** _

Rin had apparently told all of her friends that I'd be coming, so the entire backstage seemed to be buzzing about with people talking to each other. They were all talking about how excited they were to meet me and wondering what kind of person I'd be.

Rin and I were approached by a couple of ladies. One with long pink hair wearing a stylish gray China dress and one with short brunette hair who looked liked she needed some serious fashion advice (and better clothes).

"Good afternoon, I'm Megurine Luka and this is Meiko," the pink haired lady said, gesturing to herself and the brunette haired lady.

"Nice to meet you!" Meiko said. "You must be the Sukone girl that Rin's been going on about."

"Oh! You must be Rin's mom! Nice to meet you!" I said.

A shocked expression crossed Meiko's face.

It seems like I may have offended her a little bit. Um, whoops?

"Rin's mom?! I'm not old enough to be her Mom! I'm 26!" Meiko exclaimed, indignant.

"Ah. My bad. I should've been able to tell by your… _unique_… clothing choices that you're not a mom," I said with a shrug.

"What?!" Meiko exclaimed, completely shocked by my comment.

She left in a bit of a hurry, obviously embarrassed. But, meh. She was asking for it with her horrendous outfit choice. Also, she definitely was not aging well.

Luka and Rin seemed to be laughing hysterically.

"Don't mind Meiko. She gets that a lot. But it's so nice to meet you, and I look forward to getting to know you better, Sukone-san," Luka said. "Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but I must get ready for my performance. Please, make yourself comfortable."

I nodded in thanks as Megurine-san walked away.

"C'mon! Let's go meet my brother! You're gonna love him!" Rin said, waving me on.

She led me to an area backstage where I saw a blond boy with spiky hair that reminded me vaguely of a bunch of bananas was strumming an acoustic guitar.

Probably noticing that we were here, the boy turned around to face us and—OH MY GOSH! It was LEN! He's my wonderful Len-kun!

He walked up to me and there was awkward pause for a moment as we seemed to have locked eyes. I'm not sure why, but it seemed like we were both gazing into each others eyes. Neither of us so much as even moved a muscle until he broke the silence.

"…hi…" he said shyly, his face turning red.

I felt my face turning red as well. I felt all warm and fuzzy all of a sudden and I could barely muster the strength to speak a single word. I felt completely tongue tied; a feeling that's very new to me seeing as I usually say whatever I want.

"H-hi…" I finally stuttered out, trying my best to avert his gaze.

Never had I wished so badly that my bangs could just hide my entire face.

I found myself twirling a lock of my hair absentmindedly. I really wasn't sure how to hold a conversation with him… I just felt so shy all of a sudden. This was new…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rin give him a gentle nudge as if to say "go on".

"S-so, um, what's your name?" He said, nervously fooling with his hair and scratching the back of his head. "I'm Len."

He seemed to shift around uncomfortably and began fiddling with his tie before he started adjusting his collar.

_Um… my name? Crap! What's my name? _

I was feeling so shy and flustered, I couldn't even remember my own name.

"Uh… Len—"

_Ugh. Way to go Tei, you accidentally told him that your name is the same as his. Now he probably thinks you're either weird or an idiot._

"Er, I mean— Scottei— I mean, Tei. Which is short for Scottei. I, um, like that nickname a lot," I said awkwardly, finally managing to spit out my name, though just barely. "Um, my full name is Sukone Scottei. But I, uh, usually just shorten it to just 'Tei'."

Shit. I usually didn't like to tell people that my name is actually Scottei, but it just slipped out. Most people make fun of me and ask me questions like "lol, aRe YoU sCoTtIsH?" Or "dO yOu HaVe aNy TisSueS?"

"Nice to meet you, Scottei-san— I mean Tei-san— gah!" He exclaimed, seeming to be just as flustered as me.

"Sukone-san. I meant Sukone-san," he said, finally managing to correct himself. "Geez. I'm sorry."

I tossed him a smile. He was kind of cute when he was all flustered like that. You know, not that he's not already cute!

"No worries. You can just call me by first name," I said reassuringly.

Len smiled back at me and I felt myself turning redder than I already was. Was it hot in here? Wait, we were outside. Okay, is it hot out here, or is it just me?

"Okay, then. Nice to meet you, Scottei-san," Len said. "You can just call me by my first name, too."

Usually I didn't let anyone call me "Scottei", but it just sounded so cute when he said it. I wanted to just hug him or pinch his cheeks off right now, but that would be weird—and awkward—awkweird.

"May I call you 'Len-kun'?" I asked, hardly even realizing what I just said.

We had just met! It was too early for me to start using "-kun" instead of "-san", and yet I asked anyways? What was wrong with me?

Len shifted his gaze away awkwardly.

Hah… I'd totally messed things up hadn't I?

"Erm, well…" he said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

I mentally scolded myself for asking such a stupid question in the first place.

I walked over to Rin. Surely being around another girl would help, I guess. Maybe it'd provide a sense of security to my already insecure self?

"You didn't tell me your brother was this cute!" I hissed in her ear.

She just tossed me a smug smirk, mischief glinting in her eyes.

"Oooh~ you like him, don't you?" She said teasingly.

She teasingly made a kissy face and looked up at me.

I could feel my face turning extremely red. Damn! Was it that obvious? Could Len tell?

I felt a flurry of emotions and went back to awkwardly twirling a piece of my hair.

"Well, uh, no. I don't know. I hardly know him!" I said.

_Ugh. I swear I'm so awkward it's practically a curse…_ I thought, frustrated.

I wished I could be more confident in my approach, but I just couldn't! I'd never been this flustered before; any other time I've liked a guy, I could talk to him no problem. But for some reason talking to Len is way different. It's like my stomach was in a thousand knots and my tongue was in even more.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes of awkward conversation later, it seemed that we may have finally broken the ice and all was well until I saw a girl with perfect, turquoise twin-tails pass by.

Just _who _was _she_?

She had an innocent, pure look on her face and seemed to carry herself in a confident, cheerful manner. Everything about her was so perfect… I _hated _it.

"Hi, Len!" She said, her squeaky voice dripping with so much sweetness you could puke.

Ugh. Who was _that_ cheerful? Well, Teto, I guess—but that's different! This girl was different from Teto. This girl was obviously some goody-two-shoes; I could tell just by her mannerisms. And, no, I'm not jealous.

"Tei, are you alright?" Rin asked.

Did I seem upset? Because I definitely wasn't upset. Not in the slightest. Nope. Not at all.

"Oh, absolutely!" I said, forcing a sweet tone and putting a smile on my face.

"Uh-huh…" Rin said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"So, who's this?" I asked Len, making a point to make eye contact with the turquoise-haired girl.

The girl giddily came over to me, beaming.

"Hi! I'm Hatsune Miku!" She said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"Sukone Tei," I responded coolly.

There was no need to overreact to her presence. I just needed to feel her out a little bit. I'd get to know her and all of her weak points, then I could use it against her!

"Nice to meet you, Sukone-san!" She said, still grinning from ear to ear. "I hope you enjoy the show! My friends and I worked super hard on it!"

"Thank you, and it's nice to meet you as well, Hatsune-san," I said.

This girl was peppy to the point of being annoying. I hated it. Tch. She was probably a massive faker; I bet she's actually some bratty little diva and the happy-go-lucky exterior is just a facade. She just seems too perfect—but there's no way anyone could be that perfect, right?

* * *

**Outside, at the concert…**

"Hi, everyone! Is everybody excited?" Miku said, prancing onto the stage.

The crowd cheered excitedly.

"I can't hear you~!" She exclaimed.

The crowd cheered even louder for that obnoxious diva.

"Thank you! I'm so happy to be performing for you tonight!" She said, smiling cheerfully. "Without further ado, let's begin!"

She cleared her throat and began singing.

I really didn't want to admit it to myself, but her singing was beautiful and everything about it was perfect. She sang with so much clarity, and she seemed to enjoy every second of it. It made my chest burn with anger and bitter jealousy.

I stood in the audience, impatiently waiting for Rin-chan and Len-kun to sing their songs. It seemed like Miku's songs went on for far too long. She had what? Like, four songs in a row? But everyone loved her and cheered loudly for her. Surely they'd have to get sick of her after a certain point, right?

She had the whole crowd captivated. They couldn't take their eyes off her flawless performance. She could sing _and_ she could dance. She was friendly and she was pretty. How on Earth was I supposed to compete with someone so ridiculously perfect?

I silently hoped that she would trip and fall—or that someone would have the audacity to "boo" her. I wanted to see little miss perfect humiliate herself. I would've loved to "boo" her myself, but she's friends with Len-kun and Rin-chan—there's no way they'd want to be my friends if I boo'd their friend.

She stopped singing and turned to face the audience.

"And now presenting, my good friends: Rin-chan and Len!" She exclaimed.

I perked up instantly at the sound of Len-kun's adorable name.

"Len-kun!❤︎" I squealed absentmindedly.

I blushed embarrassedly. I didn't mean to shout his name so loudly—or at all. It was double embarrassing since he already implied that he didn't want me to call him "Len-_kun_". But, I heard a few other members of the audience shout "Len-kun" and "Rin-chan", so I felt a little less embarrassed.

I fixed my gaze onto the stage and payed close attention Rin-chan and Len-kun (but mostly Len-kun)—though, I quickly found my gaze becoming completely fixated on Len-kun. But, how could I not stare at him? He's just so charming and adorable, I can't resist~!

As they were walking across the stage and waving to the audience, I could've sworn Len-kun and I had locked eyes for a moment and that he waved at me specifically. He seemed to smile directly at me.

I felt all warm and fuzzy as my heartbeat sped up and I began blushing profusely. My face probably turned every shade of red possible! It felt like my heart was trying to crawl its way up my throat and/or explode!

I quickly averted any kind of eye contact with him and tried desperately to hide my embarrassed, blushing face.

Len-kun and Rin-chan performed a song called "Remote Controller". It was a fun performance with a lot cool special effects. They both seemed like they were having a lot of fun, and were perfectly in sync. Their performance was absolutely flawless!

_I wonder what it'd be like if Len-kun and I performed onstage together… _I began drifting off into my own thoughts. _I'd love to just rub it in the face of all the obnoxious little fan girls that I'm performing with him and dating him and they're not!_

_What's so special about Rin anyway that she gets so many duets with him? Sure, they're twins, but that doesn't make her that special! I should be up there performing with him…_

I almost felt kind of jealous of Rin… I just had this burning feeling in my chest when I thought about someone else being up there with him. But at the same time, it feels kind of wrong to be jealous of her; she's someone I'd like to consider my friend and she's never done anything to me…


	5. Love at First Sight>

**.:Len's POV:.**

I watched as Rin came backstage with her new friend and began blushing the instant I saw her new friend. I didn't realize Rin's new friend was a girl!

This girl was tall and pretty, with long flowing, silver hair. She looked probably about… Miku's age if I had to guess; maybe a bit older. I think she was albino, but I'm not sure… I think I'm using that word right… I saw it somewhere recently, I think.

I tried to hide my face by quickly looking away and going back to strumming my acoustic guitar. It'd be so embarrassing if they saw me blushing like this. I'm the "cool" and "chill" one of the group, obviously, so I'm supposed to play it cool and act chill.

I turned my head around again to try and take a quick glance, but I ended up making eye contact with the girl. Her eyes were such a pretty shade of red, it'd make rubies feel bad about themselves!

I got up and walked over to them—I mean, I wanted to avoid being awkward, but it'd be both rude and awkward if I didn't come say "hello". I could just come over, say "hello", introduce myself and then leave. That would work, right?

But, things didn't go as planned because I ended up making eye contact with her again and ended up stopping in my tracks right in front of her. I accidentally began gazing into her eyes.

"…hi…" I said, feeling my face begin to turn red.

I felt so shy! I didn't know what to say!

There was a short pause before either of us said anything else.

"H-hi…" She said, stuttering slightly.

I noticed she tried to shift her eyes away and avoid making eye contact—and that was more than okay with me! I wasn't offended. It seemed like we both felt awkward!

Her face had also turned a bright shade of red. It was kind of cute…. _She _was kind of cute…

Rin gave me a gentle nudge and I think she was trying to tell me to go on and talk to this new girl.

"S-so, um, what's your name?" I said, nervously fooling around with my hair and scratching the back of my head. "I'm Len."

I began fiddling with my tie and adjusted my collar awkwardly, hoping that I looked okay. I felt really nervous around her, which was something that's never really happened to me. I mean, I got nervous sometimes—but this felt like a different kind of nervous.

Luckily, the girl seemed just as nervous as me, which was kind of a relief. Oh, but I hope she didn't find me intimidating! I try really hard to be approachable, because I don't want to come across as stuck up or like I'm better than everyone else. (Not saying that I'm not better than everyone else! 'Cause I'm the best singer there is!)

"Uh, Len!" She answered.

Wait. I was so confused. I thought my name was Len? But I guess her name was also Len? I think maybe I had banana-nesia (that's amnesia, but you get it by eating too many bananas). I knew I should've cut back on the amount of bananas I eat everyday.

"Er, I mean— Scottei— I mean, Tei. Which is short for Scottei. I, um, like that nickname a lot," she said awkwardly, seeming like she could barely get her name out. "Um, my full name is Sukone Scottei. But I, uh, usually just shorten it to just 'Tei'."

Oh… she was the Sukone girl that Rin was talking about. I really should have known, since Rin had just told me about her not too long ago.

_Aww, man. I must really have a banana-nesia…_ I thought.

I wasn't as forgetful as Rin would like to say I am. Or was I? I dunno. My friends think I'm really air-headed, I guess? They also say I have a clueless, innocent face, but I don't think I'm clueless! I'm very smart!

"Nice to meet you, Scottei-san— I mean Tei-san— gah!" I exclaimed, feeling really flustered and awkward.

"Sukone-san. I meant Sukone-san," I spit out, correcting myself. "Geez. I'm sorry."

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I talk properly? This was so unlike me!

"No worries. You can just call me by my first name," she said nicely.

I liked Scottei-san's nickname; "Tei" had a cute sound to it, but I really liked how her real name sounds. "Scottei" just has a nice ring to it.

I began blushing even more as she tossed me a smile.

Her smile was just so precious. I would do anything to see her charming smile again. She had an angel smile that complimented her angelic voice and appearance.

Erm. But it's not like I had a crush on her or anything! I mean, we'd just met. It'd be silly if I had a crush on a girl I'd just met. Ehehehe…

"May I call you Len-kun?" She asked.

And, that's when my heart kind of sank… all the sudden she reminded me of the crazy fangirls that constantly called me "Len-kun" even though I hardly knew them. I mean, I guess, at least she asked…

I shifted my gaze away from her awkwardly.

"Erm, well…" I said, not sure how to respond.

A look of embarrassment and understanding seemed to cross her face.

She walked back over to Rin and they begin talking. Though, her mood seemed to completely change as soon as Miku came in. I mean, they had a normal conversation, but something about Scottei-san's behavior felt kinda… off, I guess. If I didn't know better, I'd say she seemed jealous of Miku.

Did Scottei-san have a crush on me? Was she jealous because she thought Miku was my girlfriend? I mean, Miku and I were good friends, but I don't really like her that way.

* * *

Rin and I walked out onto the stage since it was our turn to perform.

My face turned a little red as I heard Scottei-san squeal "Len-kun!" really loudly.

I scanned the crowd, looking for her; I don't know why, but I was really hoping to see her in the audience.

Luckily, I spotted her in the crowd and our eyes locked for a moment. I waved at her and smiled, hoping she'd see me. She blushed and tried to avoid further eye contact.

I thought it was kind of cute that she seemed a little shy. It was a nice break from all the fangirls that are all like "OMG! I LUV U LEN-KUUUUN! MARRY ME!".

I mean, yes, she did just squeal Len-kun at the top her lungs, but that's what everyone does at these concerts. Besides, I mean, who wouldn't wanna cheer for me? I'm amazing!

After the concert, Scottei-san came backstage to congratulate me and Rin on a well done performance. Personally, I think Rin did okay, but I was perfect! Rin was gonna need to step up her game if she was gonna be on par with me!

"So, Len-k— Len-san," Scottei-san began. "Could I exchange phone numbers with you and Rin?

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure! And, do you have LINE?" I asked. "We could have a group chat, and maybe I could introduce you to some producers!"

I wanted to be helpful since Scottei-san was new here and probably didn't know that many people. Also, I just wanted to talk to her and get to know her better. She sure seemed really nice, but also kind of awkward (though, that's not a bad thing).

Scottei smiled. "Yeah. I do!" She said.

I felt myself kinda melt again at the sight of her smile. I don't know why I felt this way, I mean, I can't name a time I've felt this way before.

"Well, I've gotta run. But I had fun, and I can't wait to talk to you some more, Len-kun~" she said in a very sweet tone.

"Len-san," I said, correcting her gently.

She shrugged. "Yeah. I know. That's—that's what I said."

"That's not what—never mind…"

It wasn't that big of a deal, I guess. So, I decided to just let it go. I'm sure it was an accident anyways.

* * *

Once we were back at our house, I went and plopped down on the sofa. I didn't feel like having to go _all _the way up to my room, I was so tired from the performance. Though, I had a bad feeling Rin was gonna come tease me about my conversation with Scottei-san.

And, what did I see after getting all comfy on the sofa? I saw Rin's smug, mischievous, and annoying face headed towards me. I wasn't looking forward to her teasing.

"Hey, bro~! What'd you think of Tei?" Rin said, clearly trying to steer the conversation in an embarrassing direction.

"She seems nice," I said, trying to play it cool.

I didn't want Rin to start teasing me because she thought I liked Scottei-san or something. I mean, not that I _didn't _like her, but I don't necessarily "like, like" her. I think.

"Sooo~ do you have a new girlfriend~?" She teased.

My face turned red.

Why did Rin think that Scottei-san was my girlfriend or that we, um, y'know, liked each other? I'd just met Scottei-san today, so wouldn't it be too soon to have a crush on her? Besides, I already had a girlfriend!

"Rin! You know I already have a girlfriend!" I reminded her.

Kagamine Len was no cheater! I don't wanna be known as that kind of guy, even though some people try to claim I am just because I'm famous. I hate how people who hardly even know me wanna try to claim I'm something that I'm not. It hurts my feelings, because I'm a good person—Rin and my friends would agree.

Rin rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Oh yeah. What's-her-face. That one girl you accidentally agreed to go out with out of your own awkwardness."

"Yeah, her!"

"Why are you even dating her still? Have you all ever actually gone out on a date?"

"Well, no. I just don't have the courage to break up with her. I don't wanna hurt her feelings!"

"Len, you've gotta stand up for yourself. If you don't like her, break up with her."

I smiled.

It was awesome to have a twin as great as Rin. She can give me advice from a girl's perspective and I can give advice from a boy's perspective. We're like an unstoppable team — even if she does pick on me a lot.

"P.S., Len, you didn't hear this from me, but I think Tei likes you!" She said.


	6. Fangirl Things and Girl Talk

**.:Tei's POV:.**

It had maybe been 3 days since I had finally met my precious Len-kun, and I was already head over heels for him. I think you could say I was a little _obsessed._ I had decorated my entire room with Len stuff; posters, plushies, you name it.

Sure, it was going to be a pain in the rear to move all this stuff once I moved in with my brother, but it was a small price to pay to have your entire room decorated like your crush, right? Of course, I'm right. I mean, it's true love after all!

Looking at him makes me smile, so why not surround myself with him?

I dug out an old diary of mine that I'd never really used and began writing some very important notes in there.

_ **Tei and Len's first date:** _

_ We should go somewhere cute and romantic, like maybe an ice cream shop. We should also be one of those cute couples that wear adorable matching outfits, and I would love it if we could have our first kiss on the first date, but it doesn't have to happen that way. I want our first kiss to happen naturally._

_ **Tei and Len's second date:** _

_ We could go see a romcom together to set a romantic mood and then we could walk in the park while holding hands. That'd be adorable and romantic. But! It's imperative that it's at sunset—the most romantic time of day. _❤︎

_ ** Tei and Len's third date:** _

_ To be determined!_

I closed my diary for now.

I was pretty satisfied with my plans for now, and I was sure Len-kun would appreciate the planning that I've done. I think he'd admire my togetherness and my planning skills. It makes things easier for both of us. Though, none of my plans are final; if he had something else in mind for any of our dates, I wouldn't be opposed as long as we both agree on it.

I found myself drifting off into an imaginary scenario in which Len was impressed with my plans.

_ "Wow, Tei! You're so great! You're, like, the best girlfriend ever!" He would say._

_ "Hee hee hee~! I know!" I would say. "And, you're the best boyfriend ever!"_

_ "You know what, Tei? I appreciate your efforts, but dating is overrated!"_

_ "What do you mean, Len-kun?"_

_ "What I mean to say is: Tei, will you marry me?"_

_ My face would turn red and I would cry tears of joy._

_ "Of course, I will, you silly boy! Now let's kiss!"_

Just as I closed my eyes and leaned in for a kiss, I was immediately ripped from thoughts as I heard the door open and Teto's voice called out.

"Oh my. Am I, uh, interrupting something?" She said, red-faced. She looked around my room.

I looked around to see what was going on. I'd gotten so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't even realize what I was doing. I looked at my outstretched arms and saw that I was holding one of the Len-kun plushies I'd bought recently.

Then I realized: was I about to kiss the plushie?!

"Don't you knock?!" I exclaimed, completely embarrassed.

"Ummmm, sorry! Ehehehe!" Teto chuckled sheepishly. "But don't you think you should actually ask him out before you start practicing for a kiss with him?"

"I don't have justify my life choices to you!" I said, flustered. "B-besides! I-I'll just ask him out when the timing feels right!"

"Sounds to me like you're trying to avoid asking him out because you're too nervous," Teto said, half-teasingly, half-concerned.

I looked away shyly.

Sadly, she was right. I was too nervous to tell him how I feel. I mean, part of me really wants to tell him, like, super badly—to the point where I feel like I could explode, or I just wanna blurt it out super loudly and just shout "I LOVE YOU, LEN-KUN!".

The other half of me is afraid of rejection. What if Len-kun doesn't like me, or wants to just be friends? What if I embarrass myself, or he thinks I'm weird? That part of me feels like confessing my love for him is a bad idea.

Ugh. Love is hard.

"Okay, smarty-pants. What do _you _suggest that I do?" I sneered.

Teto looked surprised at my sudden change in tone.

"What's the matter, Kasane? Cat got your tongue?"

"T-Tei-chan, why are you being so mean all of a sudden?" She said, eyes watering. "I-I thought we were friends." She sniffled.

Oh dear. I may have taken things too far. I mean, I guess my attitude was uncalled for, but she shouldn't be prying into my personal business like this. What? Did she just want me to embarrass myself in front of Len-kun so she could have him all to herself?

"Well, friends don't pry into each other's personal business," I retorted. "What's it to you anyways?"

"I-I wasn't prying. I just wanted to help you with your obvious crush," she said. "But I see you clearly don't want my help."

I felt kind of guilty as I watched Teto walk out the door. She was my first _real _friend, and _this _was how I treated her? Geez. I really felt like the worst person on the face of the Earth for talking to her that way; she's the nicest person I'd ever met.

"Teto-chan, wait."

Teto stopped in her tracks and turned to face me, looking really upset.

"I'm sorry. You didn't do anything to deserve being treated like that," I apologized. "I guess I was just embarrassed and so I lashed out at you. I'm really, really sorry."

I let out a sigh. Some friend I was.

Teto came over and sat next to me on my bed, much to my surprise.

"I forgive you. I already know that friendship stuff is new to you, and I know you're trying your best to keep your emotions in check," she said. "I know you've had a hard time making friends in the past."

"How—"

Teto cut me off before I could get out another word and giggled.

"Your brother told me a lot about you," Teto said.

"You know him?" I asked, surprised.

Come to think of it, he _had_ mentioned Teto when I spoke to him the other when I arrived Mirai Town.

It's not that I thought Teiru didn't know people, I just didn't expect him to know the leader of some prestigious singing organization. I guess I have to give him credit.

"Yeah! My brother works with your brother and they hang out sometimes; they're good friends—just like us!" Teto put her arm around me and pulled me close.

"I heard him talking about you, and I thought you sounded like a nice, fun person. You're not mean like people think you are—you're misunderstood with a wacky sense of humor!" She explained.

Teto's words really struck a chord with me. She thought I was… _nice_? I couldn't remember the last time someone didn't peg me as weird or mean. I was so happy hearing what Teto had to say, I felt like I could cry. In fact, I was starting to get watery eyed.

"Th-thank you, Teto-chan," I choked out, trying hard not to cry.

"Now, how about I give you some relationship advice?" Teto said.

"Okay. Um, how and when do you think I should tell him that I like him?" I asked.

"I think you should spend more time bonding with him—I mean, obsess in your room about him all you want, but you're gonna need to spend time with him if you want to have that romantic connection," Teto said.

I nodded in understanding. "What do you suggest I do? Should I ask him if he wants to hang out sometime?"

"Yeah! First you should ask him how he's doing, and then ask him if he'd want to grab lunch. I know this great little cafe that Ruko works at. I'll tell her you're coming and maybe she can get you all a discount!" Teto said.

"Thanks so much, Teto-chan!" I exclaimed. "You're the best!"

I pulled out my phone to text Len-kun.

_To: Len_

_ From: Tei_

_Hey, Len-san! How are you?_

_To: Tei_

_ From: Len_

_ I'm good, Scottei-san! How about you?_

_ To: Len_

_ From: Tei_

_ I'm well! Thank you!_

_ To: Tei_

_ From: Len_

_ So, what's up?_

_To: Len_

_ From: Tei_

_ I was wondering… are you busy this Friday? I thought we could maybe hang out._

_ To: Tei_

_ From: Len_

_ I'm not busy, and I'd love to hangout! We could hangout today, too, if you want!_

I squealed excitedly as I read Len-kun's message. He wanted to hang out today, too! Could this be any more perfect?

"What'd he say?" Teto asked.

"He said we could hangout today, too!" I said.

"That's so awesome! Ask him what time he wants to hangout!" Teto said.

_To: Len_

_ From: Tei_

_What time do you want to hangout?_

_To: Tei_

_ From: Len_

_I'm available from 3-7. Would you wanna hang around 4:30?_

_To: Len_

_ From: Tei_

_I would love to! See you at 4:30!_

"Looks like I've got a date with Len-kun!" I exclaimed.

"You mean you're hanging out with him," Teto corrected.

"Well, yeah. Same difference," I said nonchalantly.

Teto shook her head playfully at me with an amused smirk on her face.

I really appreciated all of her help, and though I think we've made up already, I feel badly for talking to her so nastily. But hanging out with her has made me realize something, she kind of feels like a little sister to me. She doesn't just feel like a friend, she feels like she's family—and I feel like an older sister.

"Now, let's get you ready!" Teto said.


	7. Getting to Know You

I spent some time with Teto, letting her do my hair and makeup as well as pick out my outfit. I thought it was kind of endearing that Teto insisted on me dressing up, despite making it clear that Len and me hanging out didn't count as a date. I mean, if it was such a casual thing, why did I need to dress up?

I looked in the mirror and twirled around to get 360 view of my outfit. I stared at myself for a moment. I really liked the ponytail with the ribbon, and the collared sweater with a ribbon to match. I felt kind of… cute. I just wanted to smile brightly and never stop.

_Maybe Len-kun will find me cute, too,_ I thought.

I ran out of the UTAU mansion and hopped in my car, driving off to go meet up with Len at the cafe.

Interestingly enough, it was called _Ai no_ Cafe. So, basically, _Love _cafe, or Cafe of Love. Was this a coincidence, or was Teto-chan purposely picking a romantic place in an effort to bring me and Len-kun together?

I pulled into parking spot and noticed Len was waiting for me.

"Hiya, Tei-san!" He said, waving cheerfully.

I could have sworn my face had turned redder than any tomato.

"H-hi, Len-kun!" I said, feeling a little shy.

"I can't wait for you to try the stuff on the menu here! Everything is so amazing!" He said. "Though, I usually only eat stuff with bananas. Ehehehe…"

He ruffled the back of his hair.

"You look cute, by the way!" He added. "I really like your ponytail! Ponytails are my favorite hairstyle; it's pretty much the only hairstyle I ever wear, haha!"

Was it possible to blush anymore than I already was? Because I think I far surpassed tomato red. I think he just made my entire day by telling me I looked cute.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling.

Len took my hand and walked us into the charming little cafe. Everything different shades of pastel pink and brown. It was a nice color scheme. The windows and curtains were adorned with tiny little hearts. The whole place had a really romantic feel.

_I think this would be the perfect place for our first date!_ I gushed silently to myself.

"Hey, guys!" Ruko said, coming out from behind the counter to greet us.

"Hey, Yokune-san!" Len and I said, at the same time.

Len and I looked at each other, blushed slightly and giggled.

"Table for two, right?" She said, a playful smirk on her face. "Right this way."

Len and I sat down at the table, and placed our orders. Oddly enough, we both ordered hot cocoas with a dash of peppermint, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. I mean, sure, anybody could've ordered the same thing, but we ordered ours at the same time!

"So, Len-k—" I quickly caught myself before I could accidentally call him "Len-kun".

Len tossed me a playful look. "Just call me Len-kun if that's what you want. I mean, we're friends so why be so formal?"

For some reason, I felt myself break into grin. I don't know why it was such a big deal to get to call him Len-kun, but it just made me happy. Maybe it's a sign that our relationship is headed in a positive, potentially romantic direction? That's what I'd like to think.

"Len-kun, what're some of your hobbies? I mean, besides singing," I said.

"Hmm… I love playing video games, especially Minecraft." He leaned in closer to me, as if he was going to maybe whisper something.

Feeling his warm breath falling on my cheeks caused my heart to begin beating faster. Was he going to kiss me? It was unlikely, but I'd love it if he would. It'd be the most magical moment ever.

"Don't tell Rin, 'cause she'll make fun of me, but… I'm actually not very good at Minecraft. I'm not an MLG," he whispered, much to my disappointment.

_Gosh darn it, Len-kun! You couldn't have kissed me, or at least said something more interesting?! _I thought. _But at least he kinda told me a secret. That means he trusts me, I think._

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," I said with a wink.

Len just smiled in thanks.

"But, I also like to draw! I think I'm pretty great at it!" He dug his phone out of the pocket of his shorts and held out to me so I could see his drawings.

They were… um… not that great… but, his crudely drawn pictures did have a certain charm to them, and if drawing makes him happy, who cares if he's good or not?

"These are great!" I said, hoping he wouldn't realize I was lying.

I saw as his face lit up at my words.

"You think so? Gee, thanks, Tei! You're so nice!"

We paused as Ruko brought over our hot cocoas.

"_Arigatou_, Yokune-san!" Len and I said at the same time.

"So, Tei, what are some of your hobbies?"

"Well, I really enjoy singing. I don't know how good I am but—"

"With a voice like yours, I bet you're one of the best—maybe even as good as me! Haha!" He said teasingly. "But, I do think your voice is really pretty. Um, you sound like an angel."

I blushed profusely at the compliment. Len-kun, the best singer in the entire world who's also my crush said that _my _voice is pretty and that _I_ sound like an angel? He may not have realized it, but he really knew the way directly to my heart. I felt like I could have fainted right then and there!

"Th-thank you, Len-kun," I said. "Um, I also love baking cakes. Oh, and I really love engineering, specifically the type that deals with machines. I also love science; I've always been very skilled in that field."

"Oh! That's so cool! I wish I could do that, but science and engineering are too complicated for my poor little banana brain," Len said. "Maybe you'll invent something ingenious! Like a… like a… cake transferring machine or something! Then you could send a banana cake to a friend of yours who likes bananas."

He winked at me playfully, clearly trying to say he'd really like it if I made him a banana cake.

"Hmm… not a bad idea…" I said, playing along with Len's endearing antics. "But… I've never baked a banana cake before. If only there was someone who would try it…"

"ME! Please pick me!" Len said, waving his hand around like an excited student.

"Alright, alright. I _guess _you can be the one to try it," I teased, playfully rolling my eyes.

Len-kun had the happiest look on his face.

"Yay! Oooh, I've never had a banana cake before!"

"Well, you can come over to my place sometime, once I get moved in with my brother."

After several minutes of conversation later, I decided I wanted to take a risk and ask Len if he had a girlfriend. I mean, I can ask that question without it seeming like I'm asking him out. It's a perfectly normal question, or at least that's what I told myself.

Right as I was about to open my mouth to ask him the question, an unfamiliar voice, dripping with all kinds of disgusting, saccharine sweetness cut me off.

"Len-Len~?! I didn't know you'd be here~!" The voice exclaimed.

An annoying girl walked in, appearance unfamiliar to me. She didn't look like any UTAU I knew and she didn't appear to be a Vocaloid. She looked like some ordinary girl.

"Um, pardon me for a minute, Tei," Len said, excusing himself from the booth and walking over to her.

I couldn't make out much of the conversation, but it seemed like Len-kun was displeased to see her. I listened closely, trying to hear if there was anything important. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ruko watching as well.

"Who is she?" I asked Ruko.

"I think that's Len's girlfriend. Dunno why he's dating her, though; she's always seemed ditsy and self-absorbed to me. Len's a nice kid, and I think he could do so much better than that chick," Ruko said, sounding slightly disgusted.

I clenched my fist and felt a burning feeling in my chest the instant Ruko mentioned that some… _airhead_ was Len-kun's girlfriend. It made me feel so… angry on the inside. No. I wasn't just angry… I was _seething_ on the inside! Len-kun was supposed to be _mine_. We _belonged_ together.

"Uh… Tei? Are you alright?" Ruko said. "You look rather… erm, _tense_."

"Never better!" I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

_What kind of nickname is that anyways? Len-Len? What a stupid name._

Len-kun walked back over to our booth and groaned in annoyance. This caught me by surprise, because he didn't seem like the type to get angry like that. From the times I've seen him, he was always kind and patient—and, if anyone else seemed upset he'd try to lighten the atmosphere.

"Something wrong?" I asked with genuine concern in my voice.

I might have been angry at that moment, but Len-kun was far more important than any anger I might feel about him already having a girlfriend. If something was bothering or irritating him, I wanted to help.

Len sighed. "Yeah. That's my girlfriend, Akari. I actually don't really like her that much… she's kind of annoying. I want to break up with her, but I don't know how to let her down without hurting her feelings…"

That was music to my ears. He didn't like is girlfriend?! That's perfect! I don't like her either, but I love Len! I would do _anything_ for him!

And that was when I had an excellent idea.

"Let me breakup with her for you!" I said.

"Huh?" Len said, confused.

"I'll convince _her _to breakup with _you_," I said. "Then you don't have to do any of the breaking up yourself!"

"You'd do that for me?" He said.

"Well, yeah! What're friends for?" I said, enthusiastically jumping out of my seat.

"Thanks, Tei! You're the best!" He said, jumping up and wrapping his arm around me.

I smiled and blushed profusely. I was probably grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that Len-kun _hugged_ me! I was so happy, I could've fainted right then and there.

I tightly wrapped my arms around him as well—resisting the strong desire to rub my cheek against his. That would just be awkward since we're not in a romantic relationship… yet.

Len tapped me on the shoulder.

"Tei…" he said, sounding like he was struggling to breathe.

"Yes, Len-kun?"

"I can't breathe…"

I blushed embarrassedly and released my hold around him.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" I exclaimed.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time. I had already been here awhile, and, although I was enjoying hanging out with Len-kun, I wanted to go back home so I could plot on how to get Len's girlfriend to break up with him—and write about him some more in my diary.

"I hate to cut things off, but I should be going…" I said.

"Yeah, no problem! I probably should be going, too," Len said. "How much is it going to be, Yokune-san?"

Ruko waved her hand dismissively. "No worries. It's on the house."

"Really? Thanks, Yokune-san!" I said.

"Psh. Don't mention it," she said, waving dismissively.

Len grabbed his wallet and pulled out 1,000 yen. "Please take this as a token of our gratitude."

Ruko looked shocked.

"No no no, Len. I really appreciate it, but I can't accept that much from you," she said. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Please?" Len said, looking up at Ruko with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, alright," she said, playfully rolling her eyes.

Len turned back to me and outstretched his hand.

"Here. Let me walk you out," he said.

I grinned and took his hand, squealing silently.

He was kind, polite, adorable, generous, _and _chivalrous? Just when I thought I couldn't love him more than I already did, he proved me completely and utterly wrong. I think it was safe to say I was completely lovestruck. Ehehehehe!

Once we were outside, I kissed him on the cheek without even thinking first.

I giggled. "Okay, bye! I love you!"

Len confusedly looked at me as I climbed into my car. He just waved "bye" at me as I drove off.

As I was driving home, I came to a realization. I had _kissed_ Len on the cheek _and_ told him that I _loved_ him. Did I really just do that?

_Damn it, Tei, you moron. What were you thinking?! _I thought, mentally facepalming.

Hopefully Len would just forget about that… that was very embarrassing.

**.:Len's POV:.**

I stood in complete surprise as I felt Tei kiss me on the cheek. I wasn't sure how to react, but… I kind of liked it. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Did this mean that she liked me—or is it just that thing some posh people do where they kiss someone they know on the cheek?

Also, did she say she loved me? I mean, she could've been talking to someone else, but I'm pretty sure she meant me. She did kiss me after all.

I broke into a grin, completely gushing over it. I didn't know why it made me so happy, but it did. I really liked Tei, not necessarily in a romantic way, I don't think. She was always so nice to me when we talked, whether on the phone, via text, or in person.

Also, I think it's cute when she acts shy or embarrassed—probably because she seems so cool and tough, so it's nice to see that she has a soft side. Also, her face was so cute when she blushes. Oh, and the way she says my name is just… it sounds so wonderful and endearing.

I walked back home (my house was only fifteen minutes away from the cafe), looking forward to Friday when I was going to hangout with Tei again. She was a lot of fun to be around and it was nice to have someone who shares my quirkiness (besides Rin, of course).

Though, sometimes I feel like I don't know everything about her. She seemed kinda irritated when I came back over to her after talking to Akari—this was the same behavior I saw her exhibit when she met Miku. It seemed there was something a little… off… about her.

I could only hope she wouldn't turn out to be a psychotic fangirl. I've dealt with too many of those at this point, and it'd be nice to finally have a nice, normal girl who just so happens to like me. Was that too much to ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. Somebody's jealous! XD
> 
> By the way, "MLG" stands for major league gamer (or something like that), in case you were wondering. ^^


	8. Her True Colors (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter ended up being shorter than I thought, but it was fun to write anyways. Also, this is about as close as I'm gonna get to actually portraying Tei as a yandere. No worries, though. There's no violence in this chapter, I assure you.
> 
> The whole "yandere" thing is handled much differently in this story and is toned down a lot (if you can even say it's present at all).
> 
> Well, that's all for my rambling! Enjoy this chapter! (Warning for foul language)

I had spent some time plotting on how to get Len's girlfriend to break up with him. Obviously, it needed to be something believable. I mean, I can't say something dumb and outlandish like "Len will be abducted by aliens if you don't break up, so please break up with him. K. Thnx. Bai."—or "please break up because I said so". Luckily, I came up with an excellent lie.

The girl was a complete ditz, so I could easily get her to believe anything I say (within reason).

Len had given me her number—actually, that's not true. I went through his phone a while back without him knowing to get her number, and the number of any other person that could pose a threat to our relationship. Especially that Miku. That prissy, perfect little diva.

I had asked that girl to meet me on the street corner near the UTAU mansion because I had "important information" for her. Hehehe.

"Hello, Akari," I said calmly.

"Oh, Tei! Hello," she said. "What was that important information you said you had for me?"

"Yeah… about that…" I said, feigning concern.

I leaned in closer to her ear and dropped my voice to whisper.

"There's a psycho yandere that's in love with Len."

Akari shrieked. "W-what?!"

"Yeah, I know, I know," I said calmly, trying to ignore my accelerating heartbeat.

I was surprised she actually believed that. I had never told a lie this drastic and it was making me nervous. One false move and the whole plan comes crumbling down. If she figured out I was lying to her, there's no way she'd believe anything else I might say. Then how would I get her to break up with him?

"Turns out she knows you're dating Len and now she's after you."

Akari's eyes widened and she went speechless for a moment.

"W-w-what do I do?"

"Let me give you some advice. I've dealt with these types before," I said with fake reassurance.

"Get out of town, change your name to Steve, and assume a new identity. And, if you know what's good for you—"

I narrowed my eyes and looked her menacingly in the eyes.

"_Never _talk to _my _Len, ever again. You got that?"

Akari whimpered and nodded.

She quickly fled the scene and was off to who knows where. Hopefully she would be moving far away from here—nowhere near my Lenny.

"Looks like my work here is done," I remarked quietly to myself.

I laughed maniacally as I made my way back to the mansion, though my maniacal laughing was quickly cut off as I ran into something, or rather, _someone_.

"Oof—" I uttered, falling backwards onto the ground.

I looked up to see Ruko staring daggers at me.

"What have you been up to?" She said in a very serious tone.

"What's it to you?" I retorted.

"You really shouldn't be putting your nose in other people's business, y'know," she shot back.

"Well, I guess we're both guilty because you're doing the same thing right now."

That bitch. Who did she think she was—telling me to mind my own business when she wasn't even minding her own? Who was she to tell me what I should and should not do?

"This is for Len's sake," I said, trying to defend myself.

I wasn't lying, or exaggerating. After all, he did ask me to get his girlfriend to break up with him—and that was exactly what I did. I fail to see how I was in the wrong here.

"Really? For Len's sake, or for your own selfishness?"

Her comment really made my blood boil. That bitch! Calling me selfish? Excuse me? She didn't know me—she didn't know anything about me or Len-kun.

I got up and walked back to the mansion, shoving Ruko out of my way in the process.

"Hey, Tei," she said, stopping me in my tracks. "You're the yandere type, aren't you?"

I froze and turned around to face her. I felt a lot of early teenage memories coming flooding back to me. All the jeers that the kids threw at me—they were all coming back to me. Constantly being made fun of and told that you're a yandere was not a pleasant experience, to say the least. In fact, it was pretty damn hurtful.

"What did you say?!" I said, in disbelief.

Had she really just said that?!

"You're the yandere type, aren't you?" She repeated.

Honestly, being referred to as a yandere was insulting. That basically just implies I'm some kind of jealous nutcase, but I'm so obviously NOT jealous and I'm obviously NOT a nutcase.

I ignored her and just continued walking.

"Stupid Ruko," I muttered to myself.

S_he doesn't understand me. No one does… _I thought disgustedly.

I knew deep down, though, that wasn't entirely true. Teto liked me, and she said I was misunderstood. Maybe I just needed to spend time with some other people and then I can prove that I'm not just some jealous nutcase.

There's a lot more to me than what people see. I'll show them. I'll show them all.


	9. ResponsibiliTEI

Today was finally the day I was finally moving in with my brother, and though I really enjoyed staying at the UTAU mansion, I was looking forward to having my own space. Well, technically I had to share the space with my brother, so it was more like I was looking forward to sharing space with less people.

It wasn't too big of a deal to move out though. Teto said I could come back anytime and I could keep the key. She also said she'd keep my room at the mansion reserved for me.

"Morning, bro," I said, walking up to Teiru.

"Good morning, Scottei," he said.

I shook my head in disappointment. "What did we discuss about using my real name?"

Teiru rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Under no circumstance am I allowed to call you 'Scottei'."

"Precisely," I said.

I lifted up several of my boxes and carried them inside. Any normal person would have difficulty carrying this many boxes at once due to the weight, but it was no sweat for me!

Teiru looked at me in pure shock.

"What?" I said, confused. "You act like you've never seen someone carry 10 large boxes of stuff at once."

"Probably because I haven't seen someone do that," Teiru remarked, pushing up his glasses. "When did you get so strong?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Somehow I ended up with super strength. Don't remember how or when I'd gotten it—probably through a lab accident or something back when I was into conducting experiments 'n stuff. No big deal."

* * *

I went upstairs and started unpacking all of my stuff. Teiru had done a really nice job fixing up this room for me. Suddenly it made sense that it took him longer than expected. The last time I was here, it was only big enough to be a small guest bedroom, but it now it was much bigger and more accommodating.

I made a mental note to thank him later, and also to apologize for being rude to him about not having it ready in time. He had clearly put in a lot of time and effort.

It only took about ~3 hours before I was done unpacking, which was a welcomed surprise. Now I had the whole rest of the day to do whatever I wanted. I could spy on Len, talk to Len, talk to someone about Len, definitely not tell my brother I had a crush on Len, or do something not related to Len! Probably not that last one!

Maybe I could invite him over and show him my _amazing _decorating skills. I think he would approve of the way my room had been decorated. I mean, why wouldn't he? It's all about him! Hee hee hee~! ❤︎

Suddenly, my phone began ringing.

I glanced down to look at the number. It wasn't one I recognized, but I answered anyways.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yes, hello. Is this Sukone Tei?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Who is this?" I replied.

"My name is Minami. Kasane Teto gave me this number to call, and said that Sukone-san may be interested in helping with a cover song," she replied.

"Hello, Minami-san. I am Sukone Tei," I said. "I would love to help you with a song. What song is it?"

"I was thinking we could do a cover of the song 'The Snow White Princess is'," she said.

Oh, I just loved that song—even if it was one of Miku's songs. I think I could sing it far better than she can, but then again I also just don't like her. So, I guess I'm a bit biased.

"I would love to! When will we be meeting up to work on this?" I asked.

"I was thinking 3:00 pm today at the recording studio in the UTAU mansion, if you aren't too busy."

Wait. There was a recording studio in the UTAU mansion? Why hadn't Teto told me about this? Well, regardless, that worked perfectly.

"No. I should be free then," I said. "I'll see you there."

I hung up the phone and squealed.

I couldn't believe somebody was hiring me to help them with a song. I wasn't going to be paid for it; Teto had explained the UTAUloids don't get paid like Vocaloids do. I didn't care that much and I don't want to sound ungrateful, but it seemed unfair. What's so special about them that they get paid thousands of yen for their work?

* * *

I spent several hours in the recording studio trying to get it just right. It was exhausting, but well worth it. I shed a tear of pride (and slight exhaustion) as I heard the recoding of my vocals played back.

"Thank you so much, Sukone-san! I couldn't have done it without you—quite literally, I might add," Minami said.

I beamed with pride. I felt really proud to have helped someone, and it meant a lot that they specifically chose me to sing this song! Usually, people just avoided me like the plague.

"So, how long before the song is finished?" I asked.

"It'll probably take a week or so to mix it and get a video together. I'll send you an email when it's done, or if I need more help," Minami said. "You're free to go now, if you'd like."

I nodded my head graciously and left the room.

* * *

I decided to make my way back home after that recording session. I never thought that something so fun could be so exhausting. Recording a song is a lot of hard work—I don't know how people like Teto or Len-kun do it all the time.

When I got home, I just decided to crash on my bed for a little while. I was not going to move a muscle for anything. I was just going to relax. Or so I thought.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in, Teiru," I sighed in annoyance.

What did he want that was so important that he just _had_ to interrupt my time to relax? Doesn't he know that just because we live together it doesn't mean I want to constantly see his face? Actually, that's mean of me to say. I mean, he is being kind of enough to let me stay with him, so I really shouldn't talk badly about him.

"Sorry to disturb," he said apprehensively.

"No, no. It's fine. I was just trying to relax for a while," I explained.

"So, who's the boy?" Teiru asked.

I looked at him in complete shock.

How did he know I had a crush on someone? I didn't even tell him, and I haven't even said one word to him about Len.

"Wha—?! How did you know?!" I said, surprised.

Teiru looked at me quizzically and pointed to the walls of my room.

"It's pretty obvious," he said nonchalantly.

I blushed embarrassedly and tehepero'd. The fact that I had decorated my entire room with Len stuff had completely slipped my mind! I really should have thought about that since I was living with my overprotective bother—I mean, _brother_.

"Okay, well, that's Len, and I love him," I said, giggling slightly.

"Uh-huh. I see. So, when do I get to meet him?" He asked.

"Never," I replied sharply. "You're just going to scare him off."

I silently begged for some kind of distraction. Anything that would move us away from the current conversation. I didn't feel like having to hear his overprotective big brother speech.

In a stroke of pure luck, my phone began ringing.

_Saved by the bell, or rather, the ringtone…_ I thought.

"Hello~?" I said answering the phone—not even bothering to care how rude it was to answer in the middle of mine and Teiru's conversation.

"Hello, is this Sukone Tei?" The woman on the other end said.

_Well, I'm sure popular today, _I thought.

"Yes. This is she. Who is this?" I said.

"I'm Ritsu and Miko's mother. Kasane-San gave me your number, and I was calling to see if you'd be available to babysit. Our usual sitter isn't available…"

Me? Babysit? That was a new one. I wonder why Teto would have suggested me to Ritsu's mother— also, I didn't realize Ritsu had a sibling. Then again, I didn't even know him that well, so there's that.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I said.

I muted the phone call for a minute and turned to talk to Teiru.

"Sorry, bro. I might be a while," I said.

Teiru nodded in understanding.

"Fine. But we'll talk about your obsessive crush later," he said sternly.

I rolled my eyes disgustedly as he left the room, and then went back to my phone call.

Ritsu's mom began explaining all the details and informed me of everything I would need to know for tomorrow.

She told me what their favorite snacks were in case they were to get hungry, and also recommended taking them out for ice cream. She also went over their bedtimes in case she were to come back later than expected. She also said she would make me a list of other important things I should know.

I was looking forward to this babysitting job. It would be something new to do and I think it may even help me to build up a positive reputation around Mirai Town, unlike the reputation I had back home.

Meeting Teto-chan changed my perspective on being introverted. I realized that I enjoy the company of others, and maybe I wasn't content just tinkering with machines or burying my head in a book. I wanted to meet new people and make new friends. More than anything, I just wanted people to _like _me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! By the way, in case you were confused, "tehepero" is a facial expression in anime and manga where a character stick their tongue and winks when they're embarrassed. I'm not sure how to explain it, so you may want to Google it if you're still confused! ^^


	10. BabysitTEIng

I packed a small bag of supplies and games and headed out the door.

Surely this couldn't be too taxing of a job—I mean, it's a 3 year old and 6 year old, how hard could it be? Little kids are simple enough. They play with their toys, eat, sleep, etc. end of story.

I knocked on the door and it was opened by a woman with red-blonde hair.

"Oh, you must be Tei! Thank you so much for coming!" She said, ushering me in.

I smiled politely. This was an excellent chance to make a good first impression.

"It was no problem at all. I'm happy to help!" I said, maintaining a polite and professional tone.

"I left some money on the table in case the kids want to go get ice cream—there's enough for you to get some as well, dearie, if you'd like."

I thanked Namine-san as she walked out the door and made sure to shut it behind her and lock it like she had written in the notes she'd sent me.

"Alright! Who's ready for some fun?" I said, enthusiastically.

Little kids liked enthusiasm, right? I don't know. I've never actually babysat before and I usually prefer to avoid little kids.

"Chukone-chan!" A little girl with blonde hair dressed in a pink little red riding hood style outfit exclaimed bounding up to me. "Miko i' vewy happy t' pway wi't you!"

It was probably the most endearing thing I've ever seen. Her tone was filled with heart-melting innocence. Surely, a little girl this sweet couldn't be hard to take care of for a couple hours.

"Hey, Tei!" Ritsu exclaimed, casually walking up to me. "It's super cool that you're our babysitter!"

"Aww. I'm glad you all are so excited!"

I knelt down on the floor and unpacked some things.

"I brought colored pencils and paper, some board games, and some snacks for you all," I said.

I felt proud of myself for being so well-prepared.

"Can you and Miko and Ritsu pway dowwies (dollies)? Pwease?" Miko asked.

"No way! I wanna go get ice cream now!" Ritsu said.

Oi. This was already starting to go downhill. I hadn't prepared for them to start fighting! I swear if this is the reason I go insane, I'm gonna press charges.

Surely there had to be a way to resolve this easily, right?

_Think Tei! Think, think, think! _I racked my brain for any possible resolution.

What was the best way to handle this? I couldn't just give one kid their way and the other one not. That'd be unfair, and since they're little kids, they'd probably cry or something.

All of a sudden, I had an excellent idea! They could just compromise!

_That's it! _I thought, clapping my hands together. Of course, the sound wasn't very loud since my hands are constantly covered by the oversized arm warmers (or whatever they're called) that I wear.

"Okay, kids! Let's make a compromise!" I said. "Ritsu, if you play dollies with Miko first, then I'll take everyone out for ice cream. Does that sound okay?"

I tensed and crossed my fingers as Ritsu paused for a moment and I silently hoped that he wouldn't be difficult about this because that was the best idea I could come up with.

"Hmmm… okay!" He said, much to my relief.

"Great! Now, let's go play dollies!" I said cheerfully, trying my best to be entertaining!

* * *

We spent about 30~45 minutes playing with Miko. Ritsu was surprisingly pleasant during the time and didn't act out at all. Miko also seemed very happy and got along very well with Ritsu.

It was nice that they weren't fighting at all, and it also occurred to me that maybe I should be nicer to Teiru and try to get along better with him. Ah, that moment when a couple of little kids set a better example than you.

Not too long after, the both of them were ready to go get ice cream, so, following the instructions their mom had left, I loaded them and their carseats into my car and we headed out for ice cream.

* * *

I pulled into a parking spot, helped Ritsu and Miko out of the car, and walked them both into the ice cream shop.

"Okay, you two, what flavors do you want?" I asked.

"Chocolate!" Ritsu exclaimed. "I want it in a sprinkle cone!"

"Baniwwa (vanilla) in'a chokwet (chocolate) cone!" Miko exclaimed.

I nodded my head and walked up to the counter, holding both their hands.

"Hi, could I please get three ice creams? One vanilla in a chocolate-dipped cone, one chocolate in sprinkle cone, and…" I paused for a second to think about what I wanted. There were too many to choose from, and I wasn't sure what I was in the mood for.

"What flavors do you recommend?"

The blue haired man behind the counter paused for a moment and pursed his lips in thought.

"Hmmm… I personally really like the birthday cake and superhero flavor, but they're both a bit of an acquired taste…" he said.

He liked birthday cake flavored ice cream? What kind of madman was he? I didn't think anyone liked birthday cake or superhero ice cream. How can you even have a birthday cake flavored ice cream when there are multiple flavors of cake? Also, how the hell is superhero a flavor anyways? That doesn't even make sense.

"I think I'd recommend the cookie dough if you like things that are sweet, chocolate moose tracks if you're a chocolate lover, but if you'd prefer something cool and refreshing, I'd recommend getting the mint chocolate chip," he said.

Those were pretty solid recommendations coming from someone who liked birthday cake ice cream. I always liked eating cookie dough when I made cookies with my family, but I also loved cool and refreshing things.

Too bad they don't make cucumber flavored ice cream, because then I would just get that. Anyone with refined taste would know that cucumbers are a very cool refreshing vegetable, and I loved them. There was nothing like chopping them up and putting them on a salad or just saying "screw it" and eating it raw and uncut.

"Thank you for your recommendations…" I looked down at the guy's name tag. "…_Kaito_-san.I'll take the mint chocolate chip in a plain waffle cone, please."

Kaito nodded and went to go fix the ice creams.

I felt like I heard his name somewhere before… had Len mentioned it at some point? Or maybe it was Rin? Actually, I think I recall seeing him backstage at Rin and Len's concert the other day… I think he had performed as well.

"Say… aren't you friends with the Kagamines?" I asked him when he came back.

"Yup. I'm a member of the Crypton Vocaloid group, so I hang out with them and the others a lot. I also work here part time 'cause I get an employee discount on the ice cream. You, uh, probably remembered me from my _amazing _performance the other day," he said.

I forced a smile awkwardly. I actually didn't remember him at all. I was too busy paying attention to Rin, that Hatsune girl (ugh), and Len (mostly Len) that I hadn't even realized Kaito had performed.

"Oh yeah! Uh-huh. It was great!" I said, hoping I sounded believable. "Well, thanks for the ice creams! How much will it be?"

"That'll be 2,704 yen," he said.

I pulled out the money that Miko and Ritsu's mother had given me and then left to go eat outside with Miko and Ritsu.

I was quite happy that the ice cream plan went off without a hitch, and I appreciated Kaito's recommendations.

What made me even happier was that I caught a glimpse of my favorite banana boy across the street. Normally, I would have dropped everything to go talk to him, but I was responsible for Miko and Ritsu, so I couldn't just leave them. This was a matter that took some serious self-control, because I really, really wanted to go talk to him. Every muscle in my body was trying to get me to go over there.

I caught him glance over and I just waved. He waved back, and, it was hard to tell, but I think I saw him blushing a little bit with his usual goofy grin on his face.

_He's so precious,_ I gushed to myself.

Suddenly, I was ripped from my thoughts by the sound of Miko crying.

_What could possibly be wrong? I mean, I bought them ice cream, and they seemed happy. I think I'm doing everything right… _I thought, turning to face Miko.

"Chukone~! Miko dwopped Miko's ice kweam!" She said, looking up at me with big sad eyes.

Ah. The poor thing. She dropped her ice cream. Luckily, this was an easy fix.

I came over to her and bent down to her height, looking her in the eyes with the kindest look I could muster.

"Hey, it's okay! I'll buy you a new one," I said sweetly, tossing her a smile.

"T-tank'yu," she said, sniffling slightly.

"You're welcome!" I said. I turned towards Ritsu. "Ritsu, let's take your sister to go get another ice cream, okay?"

I was expecting some kind of complaint or protest, but he was actually very compliant. He happily went in with us to get Miko's ice cream.

I could get used to this whole "babysitting" (or babysitTEIng, if you will) thing. It was kinda nice to be responsible for others besides just yourself, I guess. I don't know why, but it made me feel really proud.


	11. Newfound Feelings

**.:Len's POV:.**

I was just taking a short stroll around Mirai Town to get some fresh air. I had nothing I needed to do and nowhere I needed to go, but sometimes it was nice to just get out. Mirai Town was a nice place, and I felt like I could just relax and be myself, even though I was a "celebrity". I didn't get bombarded or harassed by crazy paparazzi or deranged fangirls—probably because there's no paparazzi and there are so many other celebrities around that being famous around here wasn't that big of a deal.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I passed by the ice cream shop where Kaito worked part-time. I thought about stopping by to visit, but decided to come back later because now is usually their busy time.

I looked over in the direction of the shop and just so happened to spot Tei's familiar face. My heart began beating faster, and I don't know why, but I felt really happy. Like I just wanted to smile forever.

I really don't understand why, but I feel this way every time I see her and every time I'm with her. My heart starts beating faster, I feel really warm and fuzzy, and then I just wanna grin like a massive dork—which is probably what I looked like.

She looked over and waved, her usual angelic smile on her face. She always smiled so sweetly at me it just… ah… it just made my heart melt. At some point someone may end up having to call an ambulance because my heart actually melts.

I blushed and waved back at her.

I was going to go talk to her, but it looked like she was probably babysitting Miko and Ritsu. I didn't know them very well, I just knew that they were members of Teto's Vippaloid group and that Teto talks about them sometimes. According to her, the both of them could be a bit difficult, so Tei probably had her hands full and I didn't want to bother her if she was doing something important.

She stared at me for a while, but then turned toward Miko who had apparently dropped some ice cream and was now crying. I felt bad—I mean, I know how much it sucks to drop your food on the ground when you were looking forward to eating it; I dropped my banana on the floor once and cried for two minutes. I really wanted to eat that banana…

I was gonna go over and offer to help, but she looked like she had the situation under control. She had gone over to the crying Miko, and knelt down beside her, smiling sweetly.

"Hey, it's okay! I'll buy you a new one," I heard her angelic voice say to Miko.

Little Miko had stopped crying and thanked Tei. Tei walked the two kids back into the ice cream shop and I caught myself smiling at that.

_So she's kind, too…_ I thought, closing my eyes and smiling to myself.

It made me happy to see that she was kind to others—I don't like people who are mean or treat little kids with no respect. I like kind, happy people.

* * *

I thought about my feelings for a little while and also thought about Tei… and also bananas, and road rollers, and cows and why do they moo? Why don't they bark like dogs? Also, why is Mars the only planet that has a candy bar? Wouldn't the other planets want one too? Why does Rin wear a bow all the time? Is it attached to her head and I don't know it? As you can see, my thoughts are very deep and complex.

Though, suddenly my mind drifted off into a place it'd never gone before.

_Is Tei single? _I wondered randomly.

I stopped in my tracks and began blushing embarrassedly at the thought. I know no one could hear me, but it was still kind of embarrassing. But, I realized something in that moment.

I think the reason I get so happy when I see Tei is because I… _love_ her. I know it sounds silly, but that's just how I felt. She made me feel how no other girl has ever made me feel.

The other girls I've dated… I never really had strong feelings for them. I dated them 'cause I like romance and I wanted to see what this dating stuff was all about or I accidentally said yes when one asked me out. I never really understood how you knew if you're in love with someone. I thought it just happens when you go out with someone… but now I think I understand.

* * *

I practically ran home, knowing that this was something I was probably gonna need Rin's and/or my parents' perspectives on.

As soon as I was home, I went up to Rin's room and knocked on her door.

"Just a minute!" she called out.

Not too long after, she came to the door and opened it.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" She chirped with a friendly smile on her face.

"Um, I need to ask you an important question…" I said nervously.

"Take a seat," she said coolly, gesturing to the couch in her room.

I nodded and went to sit down. Rin's room was our official spot to congregate when talking about important twin matters or when we argued about if oranges or bananas are the better fruit (obviously it's bananas, duh). The main reason we met in here was because apparently my room smelled too much like bananas which is apparently a bad thing? Well, I didn't necessarily like the smell of oranges either but here we are!

"So, what's up?" She said, plopping down next to me.

"I dunno if you know this, but how do you know if you're, um, in love?" I asked.

Rin squealed and jumped out of her seat.

"I knew it! I knew you liked Tei!" She exclaimed with a triumphant look on her face. "Hahaha! I should've put money on it!"

I didn't know how to take what Rin just said, but I guess if she thinks so I must really like Tei. I mean Rin insisted upon it even after I'd first met Tei, and I guess my realization today just confirms that I liked Tei this whole time…?

"W-well, yeah. I guess so… she just makes me feel really happy and she also makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. And, her voice is so angelic, it's like music to my ears," I said, feeling hopelessly in love.

"Aww~" Rin gushed. "When are you gonna ask her out?"

Me? Ask Tei out? I don't think I could do that. I mean, the idea of actually telling her how I feel about her makes me feel shy. She's great, and someone as great as her probably already has a boyfriend anyways.

"Umm… I probably wasn't going to…" I said. "Tei is really awesome, and I really like her, but I don't think she's single. I mean, how could someone as great as her be single? I'm not trying to be 'Mr. Steal Your Girl'!"

A look of disappointment crossed Rin's face.

"Are you sure?" Rin said, pursing her lips and crossing her arms in thought. "'Cause it sure seemed to me like she had a crush on you when you all met at the concert. I mean, I did tease her about it and she got all flustered. Remember, I told you that I thought she liked you."

I sighed.

"I dunno Rin. I can never tell when a girl likes me," I said, feeling defeated.


	12. Sibling History

**.:Teiru's POV:.**

I was kind of glad that Tei was going to be away for a little while. I had some time to myself where I could cook dinner for myself, and prepare a bento for her for when she gets home.

Though, she wasn't the most considerate person in the world, nor the nicest, I cared a lot about her. I would make sure to include all of her favorites; kappa rolls (a type of sushi made of rice, seaweed, and freshly cut cucumbers), shrimp tempura, steamed rice with soy sauce, and miso soup with miso cucumbers.

My sister could be a little bit of a spiteful bully sometimes, but I understood why. She's always had some self-esteem issues, which I assume stems from her insecurities about her albino appearance. There was also an issue where she would feel like she's not good enough for someone, for reasons that remain unknown to me.

I think it may stem from her obsessiveness, and also her perhaps semi-insane nature; she had a tendency to become obsessed with a boy she likes to an extent that would freak them out and they'd avoid her. Though, they usually had a close friendship with another girl, which probably caused her to assume the boy and the girl were in a relationship. She could also be very jealous of others at times—probably because they weren't teased or picked on, or that they had something that she wants, but doesn't have.

However, despite her obsessive nature, she truly means no harm. Though, she did retaliate against a boy she used to like who teased her about being albino. She was in middle school at the time, and unfortunately for her, anime featuring "Yandere" characters were becoming very popular then.

I don't know much about them—I'm not much of an anime person, but they tend to be on the crazy side and have an obsessive crush on someone, tending to retaliate when things don't go their way—these are traits that, admittedly, my sister exhibits and so her retaliation got her labelled as such, causing her to become quite the bully from then on. Though, this isn't quite reflective of her true self.

It's because of these things that I'm so protective of her. I want her to be happy, and I want her to have positive relationships with her friends. That's why I convinced our parents to have her stay here for the Summer and that's also why I encouraged Teto to reach out to her when Teto had mentioned asking Tei to join the Vippaloid group.

I knew having Tei come here and become friends with Teto would set her on the right path—and, I've noticed quite a difference in her demeanor since I last spoke to her before she came here. She was becoming a little more gentle and sweet.

She's always enjoyed picking on me for whatever reason, and although she was usually harmless, she could be mean sometimes.

I began reminiscing about a time when we were younger and she picked on me quite frequently.

* * *

_A few years back when Tei was 16 and Teiru was 19…_

I was sitting on the couch, minding my own business when I saw my sister approaching me out of the corner of my eye. She was clearly hiding something behind her back and she had a devious smirk on her face, as per usual.

"Hey, Teiru," she said, voice laced with malice. "What's wet and dumb all over?"

I exhaled an annoyed sigh and closed the book I had been reading. I was just trying to relax with my new book, but clearly she didn't care.

"I don't know, Scottei. What?" I said, annoyed.

"Your face!"

I shrieked as she dumped a bucket of cold water on my head and then dropped bucket on my head too. She walked away, cackling at what she'd just done. I was pretty upset to have water dumped all over me, but I was even more upset when I saw she had ruined my book.

"Scottei! You ruined my book!" I shouted back at her.

She came back over, and she seemed to have a much more innocent look on her face. She looked a bit apologetic.

"Oh, geez… I didn't mean to ruin your book… I was just trying to mess with you," she said, sounding genuinely concerned. "I'm sorry, bro. Um, I'll buy you a new one?"

I shook my head. "No. That's all right. I'll buy it."

My sister was an odd one. She could be picking on you and making fun of you one moment, but then the next moment she realizes she's wronged you and apologizes. By which I mean I'm the only one she acts that way towards.

She's a handful and she gets on my nerves sometimes, but, hey, I probably get on her nerves, too.

"Great! I didn't want to spend my own money anyways!" She exclaimed delightedly.

She pulled down one eyelid and stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

_(Back to the present...)_

I shook my head playfully at the memory.

My sister certainly was something else, alright.

* * *

I went into the kitchen and began preparing my dinner and my sister's bento. I think she would be pleased with the result.

My mind drifted into thought, recalling the face of this new boy she was obsessed with.

_Please, whoever this kid is, let him be a nice, kind person…_ I thought.

Tei thinks I'm being overprotective of her, but I have a good reason to be concerned with her love life. I know that there are a lot of very nice people out there, but there also some that aren't so nice. I just didn't want my little sister to be with a bad guy, that's all.

She doesn't want me to meet him, but I'm going to make sure that my sister is dating a nice boy, whether she likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than the others! I hope you still enjoyed it anyways. It was fun writing from Teiru's perspective, and I hope it gave you an interesting look into both Teiru's and Tei's characterizationss in this story!


	13. Girls' Day Out

**.:Tei's POV:.**

By the time I got home, it was very late and, from the looks of things, Teiru had already gone to bed, so I tried my best to be quiet and not cause a ruckus.

I had quietly made my way to the kitchen to make a late night snack for myself when I spotted a bento sitting on the counter with a note from Teiru.

_Tei,_

_ I hope your babysitting job went well, and that you aren't too tired to eat this. I put in all your favorites._

_ Love,_

_ Teiru._

I smiled at the note and removed it, then opened up the box. From the looks of it, it looked like Teiru had just made it shortly before I got home because everything still looked and smelled fresh.

I grabbed a set of chopsticks, sat to the table, and dug into my delicious food. Teiru sure knew me well, because everything was cooked just the way I liked it and it was wonderful.

After enjoying the satisfying meal, I hauled my tired self up to bed and changed into my pajamas, then slept for a few hours before waking up at 3 AM with a sudden desire to text Len and see how he's doing. Sometimes, not even I understand myself.

_To: Len_

_ From: Tei_

_ Hey, how r u? \\(^ω^)_

_ To: Tei_

_ From: Len_

_ Um, good? Why r u texting me 3 AM? o_O_

_ To: Len_

_ From: Tei_

_ Idk. Why r u awake at 3 AM? −ω−_✿

_ To: Tei_

_ From: Len_

_ Touché, but also, bc u texted me. ΤεΤ_

_ I'm going back sleep. U probs should 2. Gn, Tei._

_ To: Len_

_ From: Tei_

_ KK. Gn, Len-kun. Sweet dreams! ^ω^_

And with that message I put away my phone and went back to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams about Len-kun. Now _that_ was a pleasant night of sleep.

* * *

I woke up late this morning (if it was even still morning at all) to the vibrating of my phone. I picked it up and checked it, curious as to why it was going off.

_Maybe Len-kun woke up early to text me. That'd be cute~! _

I giggled at the thought.

I had 3 unread messages; one from Len-kun and two from Rin. This was a surprise since I never text with Rin.

_To: Tei_

_ From: Len_

_ Ohayou, Tei!_

_ To: Len_

_ From: Tei_

_ Ohayou, Len-kun!_

_ To: Tei_

_ From: Rin_

_ Gm, Tei!_

_ To: Tei_

_ From: Rin_

_ Subject: Hangout later?_

_ Yo, Tei! Sorry if this is sudden, but I wanted 2 see if u wanna hangout later at Ai no Cafe. Meeks 'n Teto were gonna come 2!_

I was very excited when I read Rin's text. I almost never get invitations to hangout with anyone—and I wouldn't mind an excuse to hang out with Rin and Teto some more. Was this what having real friends feels like?

_To: Rin_

_ From: Tei_

_ Subject: Hangout later?_

_ Sounds fun! But who's "Meeks"?_

_ To: Tei_

_ From: Rin_

_ Subject: Hangout later?_

_ Miku._

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Of course, my least favorite person, my ultimate rival, and the person I desire to surpass more than anyone else was going to be there, too. Ugh. But, I guess dealing with people you don't like is part of trying to make friends, right?

_To: Rin_

_ From: Tei_

_ Subject: Hangout later?_

_ Alright. I'm in. What time are we getting together?_

_To: Tei_

_ From: Rin_

_ Subject: Hangout later?_

_ Idk. How about 3?_

_ To: Rin_

_ From: Tei_

_ Subject: Hangout later?_

_ Cool. Works for me._

_ To: Tei_

_ From: Rin_

_ Subject: Hangout later?_

_ Sweet! C u then!_

I sat down my phone on my side dresser then dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. Even though Miku was gonna be there, I was still pretty excited to go hang out with Rin and Teto. I'd like to think of them as my favorite friends, even though I don't know either of them that well. But, I guess now's a good time to get to know them better.

Oh, and I especially couldn't wait to get to know Miku more. I'll find out every little thing about her and use it against her. I never got to finish getting to know her that night at the concert.

* * *

I walked in the doors to the Cafe. Although I loved this charming little cafe, I hated that Ruko works here. I didn't want to see that bitch or her irritating face.

I noticed that burning feeling in my chest again and that my fists were clenched, so I inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled in an effort to calm myself. I gently reminded myself that there's no reason to get angry; just because there's bad blood between me and Ruko does not mean my friends (and Miku) should have to suffer.

I searched the room with my eyes, looking for Rin or Teto.

"Tei!" I heard Rin's voice call out to me.

I turned to see Rin waving me over with a friendly smile on her face.

I smiled back and walked over to take a seat in the booth. Though, sadly, I was stuck next to Miku, who promptly got up from where she was sitting so I could take a seat next to her. At least she was nice enough to let me have the window seat, I guess.

"Hiya, Sukone-san!" Miku exclaimed, bubbly as ever.

"Hello, Hatsune-san," I said coolly, internally dreading having to sit next to her.

"Tei-chan! It's sooo awesome to see you again!" Teto exclaimed.

"Yeah. Super cool that we get to chat more!" Rin agreed.

I felt a small smile creep up my face; it felt really nice to have people who liked me and wanted to hang out with me. It was hard to believe I went for being a social outcast to a person with a bunch of friends in the matter of what? Like, a week or so?

We chatted amongst ourselves for a while, until Rin clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Atten-shun!" She said.

Rin cleared her throat and began speaking in a more serious tone.

"As you all know, I have called you all here for a very important reason," she said.

"Uh, I wasn't informed. I thought we were just getting together to casually hang out," I objected in mild confusion.

Rin, Miku, and Teto burst into giggling fits, and I just looked on—confused as heck.

"Oh, right. Let me explain; we have gathered here today for the important reason of: my brother needs damn girlfriend," Rin said.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes turned to me and I began blushing embarrassedly. What were they looking at me for? Did they all know about my crush on Len? I mean I told Teto, but I never told Rin and I definitely did not tell Miku.

"W-what?" I said, feeling awkward.

Rin tossed me a smirk.

"You like Len, right? And, I'm pretty sure he likes you, so…"

My eyes grew wide with shock and I began blushing profusely.

"Wait? Y-you really think so?" I said hopefully.

"Oh yeah! He goes on and on about you sometimes!" Miku chimed in.

"H-he does?" I said, feeling a mixture of surprise, happiness, and disbelief.

"Don't even get me started!" Miku giggled.

"Yeah! He's all: 'do you think Tei would wanna hang out again sometime soon, after we hangout on Friday? Isn't Tei's hair so pretty? I wonder what shampoo she uses. I love it when she says my name, she sounds so endearing. dO yOu ThInK tEi Is SiNgLe?'" Rin rambled on as Miku and Teto giggled in the background.

I began blushing even more. I couldn't believe Len, my favorite person in the entire world and the boy I love more than anyone else said all those things about me—AND he asked if I was single?! Could this get any better?!

"He really said all that?" I asked. "And, wait. He wants to know if I'm single?!"

I was still trying to recover from the shock.

The three of them just nodded in unison and looked at me with goofy grins on their faces.

"But, he's convinced that you already have a boyfriend, so do you?"

I shook my head "no".

I could never keep a boyfriend, let alone get a boy to even agree to go out with me. Even when I did have a boyfriend, I couldn't keep him for long. It was usually that they found me strange and obsessive, or Teiru scared them off. Sometimes both. But, in hindsight, I don't think I even liked them that much anyways, so I guess it all works out.

Miku once again started giggling. What exactly was so funny to her?!

"He's convinced himself that you already have a boyfriend. He says that he doesn't see any reason for someone as great as you to not have a boyfriend, and, honestly, I'm surprised you don't," she said.

I glanced at her quizzically. What was she getting at?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, he's always going on about how nice and great you are, and that any guy should feel lucky to have you," Miku explained. "From what he's said about you, you seem very likable. Teto and Rin seem to feel the same."

Teto and Rin nodded.

I smiled at them, and I think I learned something about them just from talking to them. Miku's actually really nice, and I almost feel kinda bad for hating her? Rin is still cool, but never struck me as a romantic. Teto is a really awesome, supportive best friend; she's still like a little sister to me. You really learn a lot about people when talking to them.

"So, what we're gonna do is try to get you and Len together!" Teto chimed in.

"Uh, okay. What's the plan?" I asked.

The trio looked at each other with sheepish looks on their faces.

"Uh… yeah… we, uh, totally had a plan…" Rin chuckled sheepishly.

I tossed her a playful smirk. Judging from the looks on their faces and Rin's tone, they didn't have a plan.

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

"No." Rin hung her head in shame, but perked back up again in an instant. "But! I do have some advice. My brother's kind of shy, but not in the way you think. He can be very outgoing and social, but he's also a little reserved although he can also be very egotistical. So, if you want to make it clear that you like him without telling him, you need to avoid coming on too strong, while also making it clear that you really like him."

"Um, okay. That seems easy enough," I said.

Honestly, it was really nice of Rin to try and bring me and Len together. I really appreciated that she cared so much, and that she got her friends to help, too. What did I ever do to deserve friends like Rin and Teto?

"So, Rin, do you have anyone that you like?" I asked.

Rin shrugged indifferently.

"Nah. I'm not really much of a romantic, and I don't really have a crush on anyone. Also, I tend to punch people when I dunno if I like'em or not," she said. "That probably either makes me a yandere or a tsundere; I dunno which one."

Both of those words made my skin crawl. To me, those were just stupid labels that people apply to anime characters or some shit like that. They shouldn't be applied to _real_ people with _real_ feelings. Maybe it was because people are always trying to tell me I'm a damn yandere when in reality I'm just my own damn person and I don't need some dumbass label. Ranting aside, though, it's not good to throw around labels.

"I don't think it really matters, Rin. You really shouldn't put yourself or others in boxes like that," I said.

I casually took a sip of some tea that had been sitting here untouched that Rin had ordered for me.

"But that's none of my business."

"Yeah!" Miku said. "I agree with Tei. Yandere, tsundere, they're both just labels that people throw around. Those are meant for anime characters, not real people." She shook her head in disgust.

"Thank you, Miku! Finally, someone who understands!" I said emphatically.

You know, Miku really wasn't so bad. I still don't think of her as my friend, but maybe she's not an enemy after all… And, she doesn't seem to be after Len, so that's a plus.

Having a girls' day was kind of fun. I've never gotten to do that before, and I've never really had any close girl friends (or close friends in general).


	14. A Confession Attempt

Well, it was finally Friday, the day I was supposed to meet up with Len again. I was feeling kind of brave today, and came up with what's probably a crazy idea; I was going to try to confess to Len! I mean, it couldn't be that crazy, right? After all, Rin said Len likes me and I like Len, so there's no need to keep putting it off, right?

Len and I agreed to meet up at the street corner near my house, and I would walk him back to my house. Sadly, that meant Teiru would be around, but I don't think Teiru would have any reason to not like Len or have a reason to scare Len off. I think Teiru would approve of Len, and if not—well, let's just say Teiru is not going to like his future brother-in-law.

I dressed in the same outfit from the other day; the one with the cute ribbon collar and hair ribbon accessories. I even put my hair up in ponytail, 'cause, y'know, it's his favorite hairstyle. Hee hee!

* * *

I rounded the street corner to go meetup with Len, and attempt to confess my love to him. It shouldn't be too hard, as I rehearsed the confession several times in my head; I practically had it committed to memory!

"Hi, Len-kun!" I exclaimed, waving at him.

"Hey, Tei!" He said, turning to face me and smiling his usual, adorable smile.

I took a deep breath and approached him as confidently as I could.

"Um, Len-kun, before we go over to my house, I have something I'd like to tell you…" I said, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, no problem! What's up?" Len said, still grinning.

It seemed all was going to go well, until… my heart began racing, I was sweating nervously, and my legs were shaking.

"Um, w-well, I-I…"

_Damn it, Tei! Why can't you just talk? Len's a normal person, you're a normal person; you can do this. Len's just like anyone else._

"I-I, um… y-you… um…" I glanced down awkwardly, trying to avoid contact. "Your shoe's untied!"

Len glanced down at his shoes and I ran away as fast as my legs could carry me, but I, uh, didn't get very far.

"Um… Tei?" Len called after me. "Weren't you going to walk with me back to your place?"

I came back to him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Ehehehe. Whoops. Um, let's go," I said, legs still shaking a bit.

I paused a moment as he tossed me a concerned look.

"Tei, are you feeling alright?" He asked, voice filled with concern.

"N-never better! Why do you ask?" I said, feeling nervous.

"Well, your legs are shaking and you're sweating a lot," he said. "You seem kind of nervous. Why don't I help walk you home?"

I began blushing and grinned to myself. I mean, sure. We were already gonna walk together anyways, and I didn't _need _him to walk me home, but did I _want _him to? Heck yeah, I did!

"Sure!" I said, taking his outstretched hand and blushing even more.

I couldn't stop grinning the whole walk home; Len and I were actually holding hands. This was so magical and it felt so romantic, even though we still weren't dating yet. But, I feel like we've gotten a lot closer, and I think we have a very positive relationship; that's good grounds for a romantic relationship, right? Makes sense to me.

* * *

We walked inside and Teiru was waiting for us in the entryway. He tossed me a playful smirk when he noticed that Len and I were holding hands.

"Welcome back, Tei. Len, it's nice to finally meet you," Teiru said. "I'm Tei's brother, Teiru."

"Nice to meet you, Teiru-san!" Len said, smiling that adorable, dorky smile of his. Ah, I could just pinch his cheeks off.

I noticed Teiru seemed very relaxed, instead of tense like he'd usually be if I brought a boy over. It was like he could tell that Len-kun is a good person. Something I've noticed about Len is that you can tell just by the way talks and acts that he's a very kind, gentle boy (the best kind). He's innocent is probably every sense of the word.

"Hey, Len-kun! Why don't you come in the kitchen?" I said. "I baked a banana cake just for you!" I grinned delightedly at the thought of sharing one of my cakes with Len-kun.

"Sure thing, Tei. I mean, if that's okay with your brother; I'm sure he's got rules in place or something," Len said, glancing at Teiru,

"That's fine," Teiru said. "Just try not to make a mess; I just cleaned."

Len smiled and nodded, then followed me into the kitchen.

"Oh man, it smells so good in here!" He exclaimed, sniffing the air.

I pulled the banana cake out of the oven and sat it down on the table, in front of Len. I beamed with pride as I was quite proud of my work. It took multiple tries to balance the amount of bananas I put in the cake.

I cut Len a piece of the cake, put it on a plate, and placed in front of him.

"This looks so good!" Len exclaimed.

I smiled at the compliment. "Thanks! I hope it tastes as good as it looks. It's a new recipe that I tried, so if you have any constructive criticism, please tell me."

"Okay!" Len immediately jabbed his fork into the cake slice and took a bite, making the happiest face I've ever seen him make.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed. "This is probably the best thing I've ever tasted!"

"R-really?" I exclaimed, absolutely delighted that he liked the cake so much.

"Absolutely! You ought to consider opening a bakery, or something!" Len said.

"I would love to, but I want to be an engineer and a scientist," I said.

"Why can't you do both things?"

I paused for a moment, realizing he brought up a good point. Why couldn't I be a scientist and engineer, but also open a bakery? Man, I'm dumb sometimes.

"Huh. I never thought about that," I said. "You make a good point there, Len-kun."

"Thanks!" He said.

I inhaled sharply and exhaled. I was going to try to confess to Len again, but first I needed to calm myself. The idea of telling him how I feel makes me nervous.

"Len-kun… um…" I choked out.

"Something wrong Scottei-san?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I… I… ILOVEyou!" I looked him square in the eyes forced the words out, but they ended up sounding smushed together. Ha… there was no way I was going to be able to tell him I love him, was there?

**.:Len's POV:.**

"Len-kun… um…" Tei choked out.

"Something wrong Scottei-san?" I asked, concerned.

She sounded nervous about something, like something was bothering her. Considering how nervous she seemed earlier, I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I… I… ILOVEyou!"

Her words caught me by complete surprise. Although her words sounded all smushed together, I knew exactly what she said and what she was feeling. Scottei-san said she loved me, and it was the most wonderful thing ever. I wanted to say "I love you, too", but I just couldn't get the words out…

"What did you say?" I said, hoping to hear her say those three wonderful words again.

**.:Tei's POV:.**

I exhaled a sigh of relief.

_Good. He didn't understand what I said._

I glanced around, looking for something else to mention, instead of saying "I love you".

"Uh… I said I love your shoes!" I laughed nervously. "Yup. They're, uh, real nice—and look! They even match mine!" I pointed to my shoes because I felt the need to point out for some dumb reason that Len and I had matching loafers.

"Oh! Haha! That's, um, cool," he said, sounding nervous.

He glanced at his wrist, but I don't know why; he wasn't even wearing a watch.

"Oh, good heavens! Would you look at the time?" He said, suddenly adapting a very posh accent.

"Uh… you're not even wearing a watch…" I pointed out confusedly.

"Oh, well isn't that something? Well, I should be going! Bye Tei!" He said, heading out the door.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen for a moment after Len left, feeling completely puzzled by his behavior.

I let out a sigh, feeling defeated. Had I scared off yet another boy? I really liked Len, and not just in a fleeting I-think-I'm-in-love-with-him-but-I'm-actually-not kind of way. I'm completely certain I truly loved him, and thought he loved me back, but maybe… he didn't?

I felt my eyes get all misty at the thought, so I pushed it away and told myself that Len still likes me deep down somewhere in his "little banana-heart" as the self-proclaimed "banana-boy" would probably refer to it. We were meant to be, and we were going to be together no matter what lengths I'd have to go through to get him to go out with me.

Teiru walked in the room a few minutes after Len left, and sat down next to me.

"So," he began, "am I responsible for that one, or is that on you?"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Honestly…? I don't think it's either of our faults. I think he still likes me, and Rin did say that I shouldn't come on too strong, so maybe telling him that I love him was too much?"

I felt very conflicting emotions. Part of me felt like I had scared him off, but part of me also wanted to hang on to the idea that he still loved me and I hadn't scared him off.

Teiru put a comforting arm around me.

"Maybe, maybe not. But boys can be fickle, and he may love you but is too nervous or afraid to say it up front. Sounds like someone else I know." He tossed me a playful glance, and I just chuckled.

It's times like this when you really learn to appreciate having a wise, older sibling.

**.:Len's POV:.**

I left Tei's house feeling like a complete jerk. Geez, I really shouldn't have made an excuse to leave Tei's house after she told me she loved me; I probably made her feel bad or awkward. I just didn't know what to do! Sure, I get psycho fangirls all the time that claim to love me, but I've never had a girl I actually like tell me that she loves me!

Man, I probably should apologize to her, because the last thing I'd want to do is hurt her feelings!

I thought about texting her, but then decided that it would be better to do it in person. It's more personal that way, and I'm sure she would appreciate it. After all, breaking up via phone is considered cheap and rude, so wouldn't it work the same way when it comes to apologies?

I sighed and decided to head back home.

Maybe Rin could offer me some advice? Or maybe I'd call my good pal, Utatane Piko. They were both good at giving advice when I needed it. Of course, there's my parents, too, but… Rin and Piko are my go-to's.

Piko and I go way back. We've been friends since we were both in middle school and got teased for looking and sounding girly. Like, geez, I'm sorry! I was a prepubescent boy, you expect me to sound super manly? Besides, there were people who liked my voice so much that I got to become a Vocaloid, like my friend, Miku. Rin and Piko got to become Vocaloids, too (obviously).

But, the fame quickly got unmanageable. I went from being made fun of by all the girls to _getting _all the girls. It was fun at first, every girl in town likes me and wants to go out with me; how cool is that, right? But then it got annoying and unmanageable!

Everywhere I went, I got mobbed by crazy fangirls who wanted to date me and it weird _fast_. Rin and I ended up moving here because our parents heard from their friends, Leon and Lola, who live here in Mirai Town that it was a really nice, calm place, and that Crypton (the group that helps manage Rin, Miku, Meiko, Kaito, and I) was headquartered here anyways.

All that aside though, I still felt really bad knowing I may have hurt Tei's feelings. She's someone that I really care about, and the last thing I wanted to do is make her feel like she said something wrong.

I decided to message Rin and Piko to get their advice.

_To: Rin, Piko_

_ From: Len_

_ Hey, are you guys busy? I need to get your advice on something._

_ To: Len_

_ From: Piko_

_ Yo, Len. Long time, no talk! What's up? I'm not busy._

_ To: Len_

_ From: Rin_

_ Hey, bro! What'cha need?_

_ To: Rin, Piko_

_ From: Len_

_ I need advice about Tei. She tried to tell me that she loves me, but I messed up. She said she loved me, then she started acting kinda weird and awkward, and then I got nervous and made a stupid excuse to leave._

_ To: Len_

_ From: Piko_

_ Wow. Chicken much?_

_ To: Len_

_ From: Rin_

_ Bawk bawk bawk bawk_

I glared at my phone as if Rin and Piko could actually see me. This was serious, and they're just goofing off and calling me a chicken? I'm not a chicken! I was just… just… okay I was a chicken. I admit it, I'm not perfect. I know it's hard to believe, but really, I'm human; I make mistakes sometimes and mess up (a lot more than I'd really like to admit, ehehehe).

_To: Rin, Piko_

_ From: Len_

_ You guys aren't helping._

_ To: Len_

_ From: Rin_

_ Just meet us at the ice cream shop in fifteen min.. We'll talk then. K?_

_ To: Rin, Piko_

_ From: Len_

_ Fine._

I sighed and put my phone back in the pocket of my pants. Hopefully, Rin and Piko could give me some advice, and if not… I'll just ask my parents. Hey, maybe I'll do both!


	15. Her True Colors (Part 2)

I woke up the next morning feeling grouchy and angry as hell. I slept fine, I guess, but I was still irritated about what happened with Len. Just ugh! Why did he make such a stupid excuse to leave? Why couldn't he just accept our love for each other?

Today definitely was not one of my better days. Today's one of those days where I just wanna punch or kick anything or anyone in my damn way.

I marched down the stairs to go make breakfast and think about the situation with Len some more. Honestly, I wasn't even gonna be productive in my thinking, I was probably just gonna sit and seethe about it. Is that what I should be doing? No. Is it what I'm gonna do anyways? Yeah.

"Good morning," Teiru said.

"Ugh. Good morning," I said.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

Geez. Why couldn't he just buzz off? Couldn't he tell I was angry?

"Yeah. I guess," I said, reaching into the cupboard and pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

I sat down at the table and furiously ate my bowl of cereal.

"Is something wrong, Scottei?" Teiru asked.

I sighed in annoyance. "Yeah. I guess I'm just ticked off about Len. Why can't the coward just tell me that he loves me already?"

"Maybe he doesn't like you that way?" Teiru suggested.

I scowled at him furiously. Of course Len-kun loved me! Why would he not love me? I'm great, and I'm lovable! I love him, so why wouldn't he love me back? I thought we had chemistry—y'know a bond! WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER.

"Of course, he likes me that way, Teiru! Why wouldn't he?" I growled.

"Alright, alright. I never said he wouldn't," Teiru said.

I felt a devious grin creep up my face. I knew the perfect fix for my issue with Len.

"Besides, Teiru, if he doesn't love me…" I cackled a little bit at my own thoughts, "…I'll _make_ him love me!"

**.:Teiru's POV:.**

I could only look on as I saw an all-too-familiar evil look appear on my sister's face. It looks like the old Tei is back… and this was not good. Not good at all. She could be quite scary when she got like this. It would usually take something pretty drastic to send her into such a downward spiral, but I suppose Len running out on her was drastic enough.

When this happens, she had tendency to go almost insane (although, she would never hurt anyone). When she gets like this, she usually comes back down and always goes back to normal, but she comes up with ridiculous solutions to her own problems and begins to become almost nonsensical. She also becomes very nasty and hostile; trying to reason with her only warrants an angry response.

What I've learned to do is to tell Mom and Dad (they'll be able to bring her back down to Earth immediately), and also try not to interfere knowing that she'll run her course and then to a much more calmer version of herself.

"Sure thing, Tei," I said, feigning disinterest and rolling my eyes.

I could only hope that this would blow over quickly and that she'd go back to being the more pleasant version of herself that I've seen since she came here.

**.:Tei's POV:.**

I decided to go out and spy on Len-kun. Maybe I just needed to learn more about him before I could make a proper confession and get him to love me. I just needed to know _everything _about him. Hahaha. And, I do mean _everything_.

But how to do it?

I don't know what he's doing today, and I obviously couldn't just ask him; that'd just look suspicious. I would just have to think about where I might find him… possibly his house, or maybe Ai no Cafe since he seems to like it there.

His house will be the first place I'll check, but how do I know where he lives if he's never told me? Uh, well, I definitely didn't "accidentally" find his address when I went through his phone a little while ago. Nope. Definitely not. Ehehehe…

* * *

Len's house was much smaller than I expected. I would have thought he'd live in some huge mansion, but it was just a small, charming little place with very nice landscaping.

I searched for a spot where I could discreetly look in the windows when I spotted a tall tree in a patch of shade. It was best if I stayed in a darker area if I wanted to avoid being seen. Was it a bad idea to go trying to spy on someone in broad daylight? Yes. Yes it was. Was I going to do it anyway? Well, duh.

I nimbly climbed up the tree with a pair of binoculars and peered in the upstairs window.

_This must be Len's room, _I thought.

It was decorated with banana stickers all over the wall and everything was various shades of yellow. It was very clear that he liked the color yellow a lot.

I spotted a picture on a nightstand next to his bed and squinted to try and make out what the picture was of.

I felt my heart beat faster as I realized it was a picture of Len and me that we'd taken together not too long ago. Maybe there was still hope that he liked me after all… maybe I was overreacting…?

My mind began racing with more ideas of what it'd be like if Len and I were actually in a romantic relationship. It'd be wonderful, and I still think we're a good match for each other. I mean, I'm quirky and he's adorable, perfect, and quirky.

I was quickly ripped from my thoughts and nearly fell out of the tree as I heard the window crack open.

"GAH!" I exclaimed in spite of myself.

"Tei," I heard someone's voice say.

I looked to see Rin looking at me through the window with a quizzical mixed confused mixed scolding look on her face.

"Uh, yes?" I said nervously, forcing a smile.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I had to think of an excuse, and quick! She was clearly displeased with my presence, and this looked very bad on me.

"Um, well I—"

"Were you trying to spy on my damn brother?" She asked, sounding irritated.

"Um! N-no! I was just—"

"Stalking him? Trying to break into our house? Geez, Tei. I knew you were obsessed with him, but this is pretty low. No offense." She looked calm and unfazed, as if neither of the two things she mentioned bothered her in the slightest.

"What?! Hell no! I'm not trying to do either of those things!" I said. "I was just trying to spy on him… I just need to know more about him before I can properly ask him out."

Rin let out a disgusted sounding sigh.

"I am so sick of you two and your excuses for not asking each other out! If you like each other, then you need to just suck it up and ask each other out—and if you can't do that, then maybe you're not meant for each other!" She said in a very harsh and irritated tone.

"For fuck's sake, Tei, this is the worst way to learn about him. You need to get to know him face to face. Spying on him is only going to make you look bad."

I struggled to bite back a very sharp reply. Remember when I said I had a short temper? Yeah. Well, she was really pushing me to my limits.

"And, if you're looking for my brother he's at the ice cream shop with Miku." She turned her back and began walking away in the other direction, before stopping for a brief moment. "And, Tei, if you're gonna steal something, just don't take a banana or miniature road-roller. Len will have a go-to-pieces over it."

She slammed the window shut and walked off.

Whatever. I didn't need her anyways. Also, she said Len was hanging out with Miku, so I bet she and Miku are secretly in cahoots trying to keep my Lenny from me and convince him to go out with that prissy little diva.

I thought she was my friend, but here she was trying to tell me how I should ask Len out? I think not! I didn't need her advice, and I didn't ask for it.

Also, it was quite rude of her to peg me for a criminal. I'm not a thief, and I am certainly not stalking Len. I may be obsessed with him, but I'm not creepily obsessed with him. I am a perfectly normal, law abiding citizen; I have no interest in developing a criminal record (besides, if I did, I'd never hear the end of it from my parents or my brother). But, I _guess_ spying _does_ look kind of bad on me. Ehehehe.

* * *

I made my way to the ice cream shop to go see what exactly Len and Miku were up to, although part of me felt like I didn't want to know. Because what if it turns out they're on a date or something, and Len loves Miku and not me? I don't think I'd be prepared for that.

_No. I'm sure they're just hanging out like friends. I mean, that's what Rin said… _I assured myself.

I rounded the street corner and headed in the direction of the ice cream shop. There I saw Len and Miku… hugging?

_No, no, no! This can't be right! _I thought to myself.

There was no way they were in love with each other! Maybe it was just a friend hug? That's a thing, right? Or maybe I'm just seeing things. Yeah… that's got to be it… they're not in love! Hahaha.

I made my way closer to get a better idea of what was going on, being very careful not to be seen or heard.

"I love you, Len!" I heard Miku exclaim.

Wha… surely I had misheard that, right? There's no way she just said that! I must be hearing things… but then… why do I feel so angry on the inside? Like my chest is burning.

I heard Len chuckle.

"I love you, too, Miku," he said.

And, that was the exact moment my heart shattered into a million little pieces. He loved her… not me… all my hopes and my dreams were just destroyed in an instant.

Of course he loved Miku… the two of them were perfect. Me? I'm not. Nowhere close to it. How could he ever fall in love with someone who's not good enough for him?

I felt sad, but at the same time… I felt really angry. Like, how dare that… that _evil witch_ get Len-kun to love _her_ and not _me_! I thought she was my friend, but she was a traitor! A filthy, disgusting traitor, I tell you! This means war!

_Fine then, Miku. If you want a war, I'll give you a war! _I thought.

**.:Miku's POV:.**

I threw my arms around Len. He was such a good friend for helping me practice my lines for a new song I have to sing! Even though I've been singing for a little longer than him, he and Rin always have super helpful tips! Just because you have more experience, doesn't mean you can't learn from others!

I've been trying to work on making my voice stronger so I can sing stronger songs, because that's an area I'm a bit weak in while Rin and Len are the masters of powerful singing! My voice is so high it tends to lose its strength when I try to sing stronger songs, but thanks to Len's help I think I've improved a lot!

"I love you, Len!" I said.

Len chuckled, humoring my silly response a bit.

"I love you, too, Miku," he said, smiling.

When I tell Len I love him, I don't mean it in a romantic kind of way. I mean it a friends kind of way. Len is one of my best friends alongside Rin, Luka, and Teto!

I looked over and I saw Tei standing nearby. I waved "hi" to her, but I don't think she noticed. She looked angry and was glaring at the both of us and—oh no.

Oh no no no no! I hope she didn't think that Len and I were on a date or something, or that I confessed to him despite knowing she loves him! I would never steal another girl's guy!

Darn you cliché misunderstandings! (Oh, excuse my language!)


	16. Declare War on All Vocaloid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the title fool you; it's not even close to as violent as it sounds.
> 
> Also, chapters like this are very difficult write when you're listening to stuff like Miracle Paint and Suki Daisuki while you're writing it. XD

**.:Tei's POV:.**

I was still beyond furious! Miku and Len both betrayed me, and just when I was starting to like Miku, too… traitors.

I wasn't kidding when I said this meant war. I was going to wage war against _all _the Vocaloids to send a message that I am not one to cross! How am I going to do it? Uh, well… I'm not looking to actually hurt anyone and I don't know how a 19 year old would _officially _declare war anyways. Look, I have poor planning skills, ok?

I decided I would trick the Vocaloids into coming to a "party" (or something, this plan is a work in progress right now), but really it's a trap! I'll trap them and then hold them for, like, ransom or something! Then Len has to come and confess his love for me if he wants me to let them go.

Was this an over complicated plan to get the boy of my dreams to agree to go out with me? Yes. Yes it was. Is it probably going to backfire? Yes. Yes it is. Am I going to go through with this anyways? Yes. Yes I am.

I'd invite the Vocaloids to this abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town that'll function as my secret lair. Then I'll lock them in a room and won't let them go until Len comes to save them. Of course, I'll leave the little kids out of this. I'm not heartless.

I began drafting the invite that I would put in Miku's mailbox, and then she would tell all of her friends. She'd lead them all right into my trap!

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard my door creak open. I turned to see Teiru standing in my doorway, looking concerned.

"Have you ever heard of privacy?!" I snarled.

"I'm sorry. I was just checking in on you. Are you alright? I know it must be heartbreaking to have a friend ask out the guy you like," he said.

"I'm fine!" I insisted. "I-it's not that big of a deal."

I watched warily as I saw his gaze gravitate towards the paper I was writing on.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I replied, quickly sliding the paper out of his view.

Teiru tossed me a wary look and then gave me the "I'm watching you" gesture. Whatever. He doesn't scare me!

* * *

I made my way to the Vocaloid mansion where nearly every single Vocaloid lives/stays (except Len and Rin for whatever reason) and slipped the "invitation" into the mailbox. I hid behind a bush from where I could watch my master plan unfold.

Miku walked out and opened the mailbox, then the letter, and squealed.

"Yay! So she's not mad at me!" She exclaimed.

She ran back into the mansion, waving the letter around excitedly. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but she seemed very happy. I almost felt bad… no! What was I saying? She deserved this, right?

**.:Miku's POV:.**

I squealed as I read Tei's letter. I was so relieved she wasn't mad at me, and this means she must've understood the situation with me and Len. Oh, thank goodness! I would never want a friend of mine's feelings to get hurt because of a misunderstanding!

"Yay! So she's not mad at me!" I exclaimed.

I ran back into the mansion and I couldn't wait to tell my friends all about it! We were invited to a super cool party! How cool is that?! I love parties, but not because I'm some hardcore party girl or anything, but because I just love social gatherings!

"Guys! Guys! I just got a super-awesome party invite in the mail!" I exclaimed. "My friend, Tei, invited us all to a party!"

"I thought you said she was mad at you," my friend, Gumi, said, approaching me.

"I guess not!" I said. "I mean, if she was mad at me, why would she invite us to a party?"

Gumi shrugged indifferently. "I mean, it could be a trick, but I trust your judgement."

I shook my head at Gumi's silly suggestion. "She's my friend. She's got no reason to trick me."

"Alright, alright," she said. "I'll go tell everyone. We're all invited, right?"

I nodded my head "yes".

This was so exciting! A party with all of my bestest friends? What could be better?!

**.:Tei's POV:.**

I watched with glee as all of the Vocaloids filed into my secret hideout. Everything was going just as I planned, and now I just needed to trap them.

"_Youkoso!_" I said. "Follow me, everyone. Allow me to show you to the party room."

They all exchanged nervous glances with each other, even the naïve and gullible Miku. It seems none of them were quite buying this. This certainly was not good…

"Come on! Is something wrong?" I said, forcing a smile.

Miku glanced nervously at the other Vocaloids. "U-um. It's nothing," she said.

"Well, then follow me! Right this way," I said, guiding them into the other room.

They all filed into the room one-by-one and I slammed the door behind them.

"T-Tei-chan! What are you doing?!" Miku exclaimed in shock.

"Congratulations! You're all my prisoners!" I said.

"What?!" A green haired girl with red goggles on her head exclaimed.

I walked away, laughing maniacally. Everything was going as planned, and things couldn't be more perfect! Now I just needed to deliver the ransom note to Len's house. Ugh. Maybe I should have hired some henchmen or something to take care of all the grunt work for me.

* * *

I dropped the note at Len's door, knocked, and then ran away as quickly as I could. I… I don't really think I could face him. I mean, yes. I did set the trap just to lure him… but now that I think about it, I don't even know what I'm going to achieve with this. I mean, he'll be mad, won't he?

Whatever. I've already gotten through the first half of my plan, might as well finish, right?

* * *

**.:Len's POV:.**

My eyes widened with shock as I read Tei's letter. Surely this was a joke. She had to be joking, right? Yeah. It's got to be that. After all, surely the Tei I know and love wouldn't do something like this…

"What's wrong, bro?" Rin asked, approaching me.

"Tei sent me a note saying that she's captured all of our friends, and if I want her to let them go, then I have to come meet her at that abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town," I explained.

"So that's what she was up to!" Rin exclaimed.

Wait. She knew something about this? Why would she have withheld such important information from me?! Man, sometimes I wish I really had twin telepathy with Rin. (But I definitely wouldn't want it when she's mad at me. I don't want to know all the angry things she thinks about me!)

"You knew something about this?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah. Miku said that Tei invited all the Vocaloids to a 'party' and asked if I wanted to come, but I said I wasn't interested. I thought it seemed suspicious that Tei would invite all of us to a party right after she was acting weird the other day and Miku said that she felt like Tei was mad at her. I mean, this is basically back-stabbing mean girl 101."

"Yeah, but Tei never really struck me as the petty type…" I said, feeling a little betrayed.

I trusted her completely and thought of her as a close friend… or actually more than a close friend… but suddenly she pulls everyone into this mess? I can't help but to feel like I was partially responsible, even though I hate admitting that I messed up.

"Well, some people don't show their true colors immediately, Len," Rin said.

I sighed. "I know, but maybe this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't acted weird after she told me she loved me the other day… I should have just told her I loved her back, and then she saw me and Miku and probably thought we were in love but…"

"Well, no sense in blaming yourself. C'mon! Let's go save our friends!" Rin said.

"What if she tries to put up a fight?" I asked. "I can't hit a girl!"

"Technically you can if it's self-defense…" Rin muttered. "But that's besides the point! And, ya've got me anyways so…" she pointed smugly to herself.

It was a good thing I had her, too. I definitely was not a fighter!

* * *

**:Tei's POV:.**

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as a thought hit me.

_Where's Rin?_

I suddenly recalled that I hadn't seen Rin with the other vocaloids… and oh no! Oh no no no no! This was bad! Rin was strong, and from what I understand of her and Len's relationship, she provides the support and she's his biggest ally. From what I understood as well is that she's very strong and quite the fighter, maybe even matching me in strength and fighting spirit (she can pick up and smash a guitar like it's nothing, for fuck's sake).

_No, _I assured myself. _She must be in with them somewhere. Yeah…_

Though part of me didn't quite believe myself.

_ **CRASH!** _

I heard the sound of shattered glass, and before I could even react, I was tackled to the ground by a yellow and white blur.

"Waugh!" I exclaimed.

I craned my neck to see Rin, pinning me down.

"What the _hell _are you doing?!" I snarled.

"I could ask you the same damn thing!" She retorted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Len headed towards the door leading to the room in which I had locked the Vocaloids.

_He came…_ I felt my face turn red and I couldn't help but to feel warm and fuzzy until I realized: _No! He's going to set them free!_

I flipped Rin over and quickly dashed in front of the door.

"N-no, L-Len! Y-you can't!" I stuttered, blocking the door.

Len looked at me with the sweetest, most concerned look on his face, and I… I just felt bad. Like, really bad. I didn't think about the consequences of my actions. I locked his friends _in a damn room_. Yet, it still seemed like he cared about me…

I felt an odd mix of emotions. I felt love, regret, sadness, and I don't even know what else. The look he gave me made me feel so warm and brought back that happy feeling he always gives me when I see him.

All of the sudden I felt all my emotions turn into a swirling mess of craziness.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked gently.

"Y-you wouldn't understand. It's stupid…" I said, resisting the urge to cry.

Len gave me a comforting and concerned smile.

"Maybe I can try to understand if you at least tell me," he said, taking my hands that were hidden beneath my oversized sleeves and pulling me closer to him, making my heart race faster than the speed of light.

"Well… I saw you and Miku the other day, and—"

"Wait. You were spying on me? _Tei!_"

"N-no! I mean, yes. I'm sorry, Len-kun! You and Miku said that you loved each other and you looked so happy, and I… I was jealous. I should've been happy for you, but I wasn't… because… because _I _wanted to be the one you love," I said, now fighting back tears…

**.:Len's POV:.**

I gazed into Tei's watery eyes and brushed a lock of hair out of her face, causing her to make that cute blushing face that I love.

She dropped to the floor and began crying, and I sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"But, Tei, I do love you!" I assured her.

She gazed up at me with her watery eyes.

"No. Y-you can't!" She began sobbing. "I-I'm just a mean, jealous fangirl. I always said I wasn't like them, but what I've done just proves that I am. I'm a horrible person! I was jealous of your friends because they're so perfect and I-I—"

She was quickly cut off as I kissed her gently on her lips without even thinking. I didn't even realize it in that moment, but if this wouldn't show her that I loved her despite her flaws, then I don't know what would.

**.:Tei's POV:.**

My eyes went wide with shock as Len _kissed _me. He actually kissed me! Like, was this really happening?! Is this real life?!

_Oh, please don't let this be a dream…_

I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around him.

"D'aww!" I heard Rin squeal in the background.

This was a moment that I would always cherish. Len finally told me he loved me, too, _and_ he kissed me. Although, I may not have felt like he could love me in that moment, I knew deep down that this was true love. He loved me and I loved him.

We pulled away from each other, both of us blushing profusely, but also grinning like the couple of dorks that we are. Couple, hee hee.

"I love you, too, Len-kun," I said softly, voice a little hoarse from sobbing.

"Oh my gosh! Stop being so cute or I'm gonna fricking melt and you all are gonna be responsible for the big Rin puddle on the floor," Rin cooed.

She came close and hugged both me and Len.

"Well, it took the dumbest plan I've ever heard of to get you guys together, but, hey, it looks like it worked!" She laughed.

I punched her playfully in the arm.

"Was that a friend punch or do you hate me?" Rin asked teasingly.

"Friend punch," I said with a laugh.

"Um, guys~!" I heard Miku's high-pitched voice call out. "Friends still trapped in a room. Need help."

I blushed embarrassedly and got up to unlock the door, from which Miku sprung out and hugged me as well. "Hug party!" She exclaimed.

"Silly Tei! You're not perfect, but nobody is! Not even Mr. 'I'm Perfect' himself!" She assured me.

Len just puffed up his cheeks and blushed embarrassedly, which was adorable, might I add.

I was just so grateful that Len still cares about me, that Rin's still my friend, and that Miku's not an enemy after all. Also that it seems like they forgive me despite this debacle I created. Now, how on Earth was I going to explain this to Teiru, and how mad would he be? Moreover, how mad were my parents going to be if they find out?


	17. Time to go Home

Hoo boy. I was an exhausted mess between crying and telling Teiru all about my ridiculous (and in hindsight, quite childish) scheme. Like, I thought I could sleep for 3 days straight or straight up hibernate, haha. But, I can't complain too much, 'cause I got kissed by Len yesterday and that was the single greatest moment of my entire life.

I couldn't stop replaying the moment in my head. It was so sweet, so tender, so KYAA! I would love to just relive it all over again.

Anyways, after I had talked to Teiru, he insisted that I go apologize to everyone that I dragged into my childish scheme, which I did. I truly felt bad for my actions, and for someone who's trying to become a better person, I did the exact opposite of what I should have done when I thought Len was in love with Miku… I'm truly ashamed, really. Although I did apologize to everyone, most of the Vocaloids seemed like they weren't too keen on forgiving me. But, Miku was open to forgiving me, and so was her friend, Gumi. Of course, Len and Rin forgave me, too.

Rin's an odd one though, she said that she was disappointed that "that was the best" I could do and that she "wished there was more action". Uh, sorry, I guess?

* * *

I was just going about my usual morning business—obsessing over Len, writing about him in my diary, and then sitting down to the table to eat breakfast with Teiru—when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

_ Who could that be this early in the day? No one I know…_

I went to the door out of curiosity and looked out the peephole to see… my parents?! W-what were they doing here? They weren't here because they'd heard about what I did the other day, right…? As far as I know, it didn't make the news (thank goodness) and I don't think Teiru would've told them about it…

I reluctantly opened the door and looked up at my parents.

"Hey, Mom and Dad…" I said, grinning sheepishly.

"Hello, honey," Mom said.

"Hi, sweetie," Dad said.

Oh. OH! "Honey"? "Sweetie"? Oh, man. I was in deep trouble wasn't I?

"Uh, what're you doing here?" I said, chuckling nervously.

"We're here to take you home. Your brother told us about what happened, and we thought it would be best if you came back home with us…" Mom said.

She… she had to be kidding, right? There's no way they'd make me come home! I mean, surely Teiru told them how much better I was doing here and how much I liked it here, right?

I shot a glare at that damn traitor of a brother. I couldn't believe he'd actually tell them about what I did. I was absolutely furious with him, and he's so lucky that Mom and Dad were here, otherwise I would've said some very nasty things to him.

He tossed me a cheap "I'm sorry" look and avoided any further eye contact.

"But… I don't want to go back home…" I meekly protested.

Knowing that there wasn't much I could do to change my parents' minds, I just went upstairs to pack my bags and let my friends know I'd be leaving town.

_To: Rin, Len, Miku, Teto_

_ From: Tei_

_Hey guys, sorry to break the news, but I'm leaving town today to go back home. It's been really fun getting to know you, and I can't wait to come back to visit again! I'll be leaving from the train station at 3:00._

_ **.:Len's POV:.** _

I looked at Tei's text with complete shock. She… she was leaving town? But, she can't leave town now! I was just about to finally ask her out!

I ran downstairs and directly to Rin.

"Rin! We gotta go! This is an emergency!" I said.

"Yeah, it is! We've got to stop Tei from leaving town! She belongs here with her friends—and her boyfriend," she declared. She tossed me playful wink.

I blushed as Rin spoke the word "boyfriend". I really liked the idea of being in a romantic relationship with Tei, but romance still feels so new and awkward to me, so being called Tei's boyfriend makes me feel kinda embarrassed.

But! There was no way she could just leave town! She had so many friends here, and… I don't know how to handle a long-distance relationship… Ugh! Is romance always this difficult?

* * *

I ran out the door and as fast as my legs could carry me to the train station, not even bothering to wait for Rin. I needed to get there to see Tei before she leaves!

Maybe if I went and talked to her in person, I could convince her to stay! There's still so much for us to do together and we still don't even know each other that well! We were just starting to get close, and now she's leaving?!

"Man," Rin sighed as she finally caught up with me. "You sure run fast. Hoo… I need to catch my breath…" I stopped for a moment so Rin could catch her breath, but, like, could she catch her breath a little faster? This is an emergency!

"Still can't believe she's leaving, and it really sucks 'cause she kinda felt like an older sister to me…" Rin frowned and I pulled her close for a twin hug. It's what we do when the other feels down! 'Cause hugs make everyone feel better, right?

Rin looked up at me and grinned. "We'd better get going. You have a girlfriend to go see." I blushed embarrassedly as Rin's grin turned into her teasing, devious smirk.

"Let's go," I said, trying to ignore Rin's teasing remark.

* * *

It took all the strength I could muster to keep running despite my legs going numb, but we'd finally made it to the train station. Luckily, it looked like Tei was still waiting for the train because she looked irritated and impatient… until she saw me.

"Tei!" I called out, waving to her and smiling the biggest smile I could muster.

Her eyes immediately got all watery the instant she saw me, but, she looked really happy.

"Len-kun?" She said with complete surprise in her voice.

**.:Tei's POV:.**

I couldn't believe it… Len-kun had come all this way just to see me before I go? And, Rin-chan came, too…

I craned my neck and saw a few more figures in the distance. Was that…? It was Miku and Teto! Oh, and my brother was there, too!

I couldn't believe all of them came out here just to see me off! For some reason, it was just really touching that they all came. I felt like I could cry because of all the sweetness!

"Tei-chaaaaaaannnn!" Teto shouted, running up to me and wrapping her arms around me. Miku giggled as she watched the whole scenario unfold.

"Hee hee. I would've done that myself, but I don't think we're close enough yet!" She smiled sweetly.

"Y-you all came! Thanks!" I said.

"Like, duh!" Miku said, hands on her hips.

"Yeah! Did you really think we were actually gonna let you just leave?" Rin added.

"Do you even know how much we'd miss you?!" Len chimed in.

"We'd miss you, like, a ton!" Teto exclaimed.

I smiled at the wonderful friends I had made, and seeing them filled me with courage and determination. I was going to stand up to my parents. There was no way I was going to let them make me leave this town. Not after everything I've been through with my friends, and everything I've worked so hard towards.

I inhaled a deep breath and turned to face my parents. "Mom, Dad. I'm not leaving."

They turned to look at me in shock and looked into their eyes with my own steely eyes.

"I don't want to go back home. I've made a lot of really nice friends and I'm just a lot happier here. For once, I'm around some people that understand me, and I just started down the career path of being singer… please let me stay…"

I turned to Teiru, who I expected to protest, but instead it seemed for once he was on my side.

"I think you should let her stay as well and she can continue to live with me. She really has done quite well for herself here, and it'd be a shame for her to go be somewhere around people that call her insulting things…" he said.

Mom looked at me and smiled.

"Alright. If you're truly happy here, I don't want to be the one to force you to leave. And, from the looks of it, your friends and your brother would really miss you," she said. She turned towards Len and looked him in the eyes. "And, you've got this nice young man right here who really seems to like you…"

She gave me a knowing yet teasing look. Len and I just exchanged glances and blushed at my Mom's comment. I guess she could tell that Len and I really like each other. Ehehehehe…

"I agree with your mother on this one. You should stay here if you're happiest here," Dad said.

In that moment I felt so relieved. I was going to get to stay! Oh, thank goodness. I was actually really, really nervous that they weren't going to let me stay! Hey, maybe they won't even punish me for my actions. Hehe. Wouldn't that be something?

"But don't think you're not going to face repercussions for your actions. You're still in big trouble, young lady."

Well, shit. I guess I spoke too soon. Ah well. I guess I can't complain _too_ much.

"Oh, alright..." I sighed.

My friends broke out into excited cheers and then pulled me in for a group hug. Geez. What did I ever do to deserve such awesome friends?


	18. Blossoming Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow. I can't believe this fic has been around since September and we're finally on the second to last chapter. This has been a fun ride. Thanks to all the wonderful people that have read this story. It really means a lot!
> 
> I've been working on a sequel to this story, and I hope to upload it the week after the last chapter of this fanfic. ^^

~2 months later~

**.:Len's POV:.**

I let out a sigh as I adjusted my tie. I had a date with a girl, but not the girl I really wanted to be with. Sadly, Tei had insisted that we shouldn't go out because it's too soon or something and because of the stunt she pulled not too long ago. Seemed silly to me that she wouldn't want to go out with me after the whole mess she caused because she wanted to go out with me.

But, I've learned that Tei doesn't exactly make sense! Kinda like how Rin says I don't make sense. (Though, I think I make a lot of sense! Rin's the weird one!)

Since Tei apparently wasn't interested now, I decided that maybe I should try dating another girl? I dunno how I feel about it, though. I never really felt like I was in love until I met Tei, but no reason not to continue searching for love, I guess…

I called Tei, hoping that she'd at least be wing-girl (wing-woman?) for this, 'cause I'm really not good with girls. Like at all. I know, I know. It's super hard to believe that the super-great amazing Len isn't good with girls, but shhh… Rin doesn't need to know. Oh, wait… she already knows…

"Hey, Tei!" I said once she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Len-kun!" She said in her usual cheerful tone.

And, by cheerful I mean she always sounds super excited to talk to me. But, she can kinda sound apathetic towards others. I guess either I'm special or it's just one of her quirks. Probably both, right? I mean, she's quirky and Rin calls me "special" all the time!

"Hey, Tei… this might be kinda awkward, but y'know how I have that date with a girl later?" I said.

"U-uh… y-yeah!" She said, voice cracking slightly.

Oh, man. I knew this was a bad idea. Something tells me that she still really likes me so asking this favor may not be a good idea… agh! Too late now…

"I was wondering if you'd be, like, my wing-girl or wing-woman or whatever the girl version of a wingman is. Just in case I need help or something goes wrong, y'know?" I asked.

"Um, sure, I guess… but do you really want me to help you? I mean, I pretty much just a jealous nutcase. Remember? I imprisoned your friends and held them for ransom?" She said.

I sighed. She was really beating herself up over this. It was no big deal! Or at least it wasn't to me. The other Vocaloids (besides Miku and Rin) were still pretty upset about it.

"Tei, I trust you. So, please?" I said. "But, if you really don't want to, I understand."

"No. I'll come, but only since you asked so nicely…" she said.

* * *

I met up with Tei outside and told her what I needed her to do, which she quickly agreed to. I still felt bad for asking her to help me out with a date, even though I know full well she's still interested in me, but she said no to dating so… man, why is love so complicated?!

I met up with my date (her name's Hitomi, by the way) and we walked inside the ice cream shop. I actually had a lot of my friends hidden around, mainly because I never know how a date's gonna go. You might think your date is normal but she could be totally crazy! (And, no, I'm not referring to Tei. Thank you very much.)

"So, Hitomi, are you excited about our date?" I immediately felt stupid for asking that question.

_Wow. That's what you open with? Nice going, Len._

"Yeah! I can't wait to tell all my friends that I'm dating Len Kagamine," she said.

Normally I would have felt glad that she wanted to brag to her friends—I mean who wouldn't brag about dating me? I'm great and I'm probably the guy that everybody want to date or something dumb like that. But, something about the way she said that kinda felt a bit off to me… like she's only interested in me for my fame.

_Nah. I'm sure I'm reading too much into this…_

But then, right as I thought that, she uttered "I can't wait to make all my friends jealous! Wait 'til I tell them all about this!"

"Wait. That sounds like you're just dating me to make people jealous… you don't really like me, do you?" I said, feeling pretty upset and betrayed.

"Yeah. You just really aren't my type. Plus your personality is so childish and kind of irritating; we could never be a real thing," she said bluntly.

I felt tears form in my eyes. It's not like I really liked her, so my heart wasn't broken, but… it was still hurtful. I guess I am a bit childish, but I thought I was very likeable…

"Well—" I choked. "If that's how it's going to be, then… then… you can just forget about this date! I'm not interested in going out with shallow people!"

I marched right out of the store and left her. Was it kinda rude? Yeah, but she was pretty nasty herself, so I didn't really care.

**.:Tei's POV:.**

Len came out of the ice cream shop, obviously upset, and sat down next to me.

"Another bad one, huh?" I said, tossing him a concerned look.

He sighed. "Yeah. It's alright, though, I guess. It's not like I was in love with her or anything…"

I looked at him reassuringly. Just because he's had a couple of bad dates, doesn't mean that everyone is bad. He's just looking in the wrong places, I guess.

"Well, maybe instead of dating because you're looking for love, maybe you should date someone you actually like. Surely there's gotta be someone you like, right?"

Surely he's moved on from me by now. I'm sure going out with me is the last thing on his mind. Even if I wasn't the girl of his dreams, I would gladly support him through all his endeavors, because that's what friends do.

**.:Len's POV:.**

Tei's question confused me a little. I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious that I liked her, but I guess not? She's the one I truly like.

"Well, there is one girl that I really like," I said, taking this opportunity to tease her a little bit.

"Oh. What's she like?"

"Well, she's really smart and cool. She's also really funny!"

That was pretty much what I think of Tei in a nutshell. She was all of those things to me, and that's why I like her so much!

**.:Tei's POV:.**

I subtly rolled my eyes. Yup. He had definitely moved on from me. It's not that I wasn't any of those things, but I'm just certain he's talking about someone else. But, the way his eyes lit up when he described her…. she must be special to him.

But, I'm not jealous, or anything! Not in the slightest! I mean, he can date whoever he wants. It doesn't have to be me! Ehehehehe.

"Oh, she must be _great_," I said more sarcastically than I intended.

Len tossed me a playful smirk. What was his deal? What was so funny? Is he trying to make me jealous on purpose? Uh, I mean, I'm not jealous!

"I was talking about _you_, Tei," he said.

My heart skipped a beat and I blushed embarrassedly. So, that means… his eyes lit up when he was talking about me… I must be special to him…

"Oh… I knew that," I said, trying to play it cool, even though I felt like I could either explode or cry tears of joy.

Wait a second. Was he—?

"Kagamine Len! Are you trying to ask me out?" I said, giving him a playful smirk.

"Um, duh. You're the only person I've genuinely felt like I was in love with, and, Tei, I understand that you're not interested in going out with me… but, would you maybe reconsider…?"

He looked at me with big, pleading puppy-dog eyes.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him. There was just no way I could say "no"! Not just because of how damn cute his big eyes were, but also because I really do still love him. He means everything to me.

"Of course, Len-kun! I love you!" I said, smooshing my cheek up against his. "And, I hope you don't mind, but… I already planned out our first fifteen-twenty dates!" I looked up at him, grinning like a huge idiot.

"Fifteen dates? Wow, you really like planning ahead, don't you?"

I giggled. Silly Len-kun still had a lot to learn about me, it seems!


	19. The First Date (Finally!)

My heart was racing at the speed of light inside of my chest. Today was the day my dream would finally come true. Len and I were going on a date! Our first date! I almost couldn't even believe it. Everything I've ever wanted… now I have it.

I looked at myself grinning brightly in the mirror. I wore the same outfit I had worn a while back when Len and I were hanging out at Ai no Cafe. I even wore the ponytail again since it's Len's favorite hairstyle!

I walked downstairs where Len was waiting for me, and—would it be exaggerating to say I saw his eyes light up the instant he saw me? I think I did.

"U-um. H-hey…" he said, blushing and turning his head away slightly.

Honestly, he's absolutely adorable when he gets shy or embarrassed. He's so innocent and sweet. The sweetness must come from all those bananas he eats! Haha.

"You ready?" I said, looking up and smiling at his shy face.

He looked at me and smiled. "Y-yeah!"

We were about to leave when we were promptly cut off by a voice.

"Hold it right there," the stern tone of my brother called after us.

Good lord. What on Earth did he want? He was probably going to lecture Len on etiquette or chivalry or how he should treat me or something dumb like that. Len doesn't need to know that! He already does it without being reminded or told. Quite frankly, Len-kun is one of the most polite and considerate people I've met!

As Teiru droned on lecturing Len, I began drifting off into wonder. Would Len and I get to hold hands? Would he kiss me? Can I kiss him first? Can I just pinch his adorable little cheeks? Nah. That'd be awkward. Oh! Can I ask him to marry me?! Would he ask me to marry him?!

Okay, well, the likelihood of the last one happening is very low, but I can dream!

"Hey, Tei!"

"Um, Tei…?"

"Tei are you ready?"

I was quickly jolted from my thoughts. I was so deep in thought I didn't even know Len was trying to talk to me! Ehehehe. Whoops.

I blushed embarrassedly.

"Uh, yeah!" I said.

Len extended his hand out to me and I blushed a little, taking his outstretched hand and squealing internally as we walked out to his car. Everything just felt so surreal. Like, I was going on _real _date with Len. This wasn't one of my imaginary scenarios I play in my head of the two of us going on a date. We were actually going on a _real_ date. Wow.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of Ai no Cafe, and Len quickly got out of the car to open my door like the chivalrous guy he is. I took his outstretched hand and we walked into the cafe.

We sat down in a booth near the window and opened up our menus.

"So, what sounds good to you, Len-kun?" I asked. "I'm a little conflicted on what I want. I'm definitely getting a hot chocolate, but I don't know what I want to eat. It all looks too good!"

"I don't know either. There's a distinct lack of bananas on this menu…" Len said, sounding a little disappointed.

I giggled a bit. Len's love for eating bananas was charming because it's to a silly extent. But, you know, good on him for eating bananas. I dunno how he does it. They're disgusting to me! (Oh, but I'd never actually say that to him.)

"I'd say we could share a banana split but I think the contrast between the hot cocoa and the cold ice cream might be a bit much…"

"That, and there's probably no ice cream," Len added.

I looked at him, confused. I see no reason for a cafe that mainly specializes in desserts to be out of ice cream. I doubt the ice cream is popular enough for them to actually run out of it.

"Why would they be out of ice cream…?"

Len sighed. "I forgot you're new, so you're not familiar with the amount of shenanigans around here. My friend, Kaito, is _obsessed _with ice cream and eats too much of it for his own good. He typically buys up all the ice cream in town and, I wish I was kidding when I say this but, he literally causes ice cream shortages sometimes. It's annoying because no one else gets ice cream!" He half-explained, half-whined.

I laughed hysterically. I never would have thought that one man could cause a huge ice cream shortage in such a big city. If I didn't know Len so well, I would have thought he was joking. Joking or not, though, that's one of the most hilarious things I've ever heard. But I have to ask, if he causes such an ice cream shortage, then why would they let him work at an ice cream shop? Logic.

"Hoo. That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" I said, finally catching my breath after laughing so much.

"Yeah. It's funny until it actually happens to you," he said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Len-kun is a bit childish sometimes, but honestly? I don't mind! It's charming, and it's just one of his many quirks. Just like my tendency to become easily lovestruck is a quirk of mine. But, that doesn't mean my love for Len-kun is fleeting; I really love him, more than any boy I've ever met before.

"So," I said, attempting to steer the conversation back in the proper direction. "What do you think you want? I think I'll be getting the fettuccine."

"I think I'll get that, too! Sounds tasty!" He said.

We flagged down the waiter and placed our orders. Just like last time, we ordered the same things at the same time! I guess that's a testament to how close we'd become.

* * *

After we finished at Ai no Cafe, we went to the park, perfectly timing it so it would be sunset by time we got there.

I began blushing profusely as Len took my hand, kissed it, and held it.

_Oh, my gosh! He's holding my hand, and he kissed it, too! Can this be any better? _I gushed to myself.

The park looked beautiful around this time of evening and felt just as romantic as I'd always thought it would. But, honestly, what made it special was getting to spend time with Len-kun; just the two of us. He seemed very happy and was smiling pleasantly, and I couldn't help but to do the same!

"So, is this exactly how you always dreamed it would be?" Len asked, eyes full of hope.

Something gave me the feeling that he was going through a lot of work to make sure everything was perfect. Now, that was something that I greatly appreciated.

"Even better than I dreamed," I said, smiling sweetly at my blond prince.

Len just beamed at the compliment and something told me I just made his day. He looked at me, placing his hand on my shoulder and leaning inwards toward my face.

_Oh. My. Gosh. Is he about to…?_

Before I could even finish my thought, I was cut off as I felt Len's soft lips on mine. Like, wow. Okay. Um… this was like the best thing ever. And, it's not just that he kissed me, but the way he did it. It was so soft and gentle, but also really sweet… I just… ah… I'd love to relive that again and again.

He pulled away and we both looked away, blushing shyly.

"Len-kun," I said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Please give me a tender kiss again!"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey. I love you!"

He smiled his trademark goofy smile, blushing. Then he leaned in once again for a kiss, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I just held him close to me, enjoying the moment in all its sweetness. It just made me feel so warm and fuzzy. This moment perfectly captured everything I love about romance.

"I love you, too," he said, smiling at me with kind eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This was the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading! I'm a little sad that this is the last chapter I'll upload for this fic, but hopefully I'll upload the sequel soon!


End file.
